


Near Misses

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Cheating, Cheating is neither Dean/Cas nor Gabriel/Sam, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Five times Cas and Dean almost met, plus the time they finally did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful cutelittlekitty

“Welcome to Purgatory Brewing and Bakery, what can I do ya for?”

Gabe rattled off his usual greeting as the bell rang above the front door. He straightened from filling the display case and, recognizing one of their best customers, grinned broadly.

“If it isn't Mister Mechanic. Here for the usual pickup? Gimme a second to get the drinks together.”

He stuck his head into the kitchen and hollered.

“Cassie, get your ass out and man the till, wouldja, I gotta make six coffees.”

“Can't, Gabriel, I’ve had… an incident.” Cas stuck his head out from the back of the bakery and Gabe burst out laughing. He was covered head to toe in flour. “Some dipshit opened the bundle with a knife, slit the bag. Didn't I see Kevin? Ask him to start fifteen minutes early!”

Gabe quickly stepped out front, and spotted Kevin at a table with his own coffee, looking sleepy.

“Kevin, 9-1-1 backstage, you ready to start on cash now?” Gabe called, and the slight young man froze, eyeing the line of customers now looking at him.

“Gabe, he can pour six coffees,” Dean pointed out.  “And I'll take a bag of sugars and creamers. Don't worry about it. Nothing fancy for the boys. Just lucky I'm not stopping for Sammy, that skips the soy frappa wimp drink he gets.”

Gabe snorted.

“His drink has two shots of espresso, so he's getting more caffeine than you are with one. You should try something sweeter, might improve your mood.”

“Shaddup, Gabe, I'm a joy to be around.”

Despite all the bantering, Gabe was moving quickly through the line, most of the regulars more entertained by the snarking than offended.

Kevin handed Dean the two drink trays carefully, and Gabe indicated a bag with two large boxes on the back counter.

“Those too, Kev, Deano is one of our best customers, I'll give you the run of his order later. Hey Deano, drop in your business card, draw for free coffee for a month. Sorry, just one per day, you cheapskate.”

Dean smirked, and winked at Kevin as he dropped his business card into the jar Gabe indicated.

“A cheapskate, am I? So I can keep my tip then?” he teased, dropping a ten in the tip jar.

“Hey asshole, how about instead of tipping the minimum wage schmucks, you pay for my coffee instead! You've been taking up room for ten minutes already! Some of us have jobs to get to, ya bum!”

Dean looked down at the bag slung over his arm, and his hands full of coffee, to the embroidered jacket with Singer's across the left breast. He turned back to Gabe and winked, and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Ten bucks says he wants to speak to the manager,” Gabe muttered with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

“Much as I'd love to stay and watch the show, time for me to get outta here. See ya tomorrow, same Bat-Time!”

“Same Bat-Channel!” Gabe laughed, helping the next person in line, ignoring the rude man still further back.

“Missouri, here for something as sweet as you?” Gabe asked, giving Dean a final wave as he hit the door with his hip and headed out into the cold.

“Gabriel Novak you save that flirting, or you're going to get in trouble one day. Just my regular, and you can pick the treat. Though I do like those cinnamon rolls,” she replied with a grin, winking at the blond man.

“That is _it!”_ snarled the disgruntled man from further back. “I demand to speak to a manager!”

“Missouri, hon. I'm so sorry. Gimme a sec.”

 

**

 

Gabe ducked back into the kitchen to find Castiel relatively cleaned up, and working again on the baking for the lunch rush later that day.

“Cassie, customer wants to speak to the manager.”

“So? You're the owner!” Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother, knowing this was simply Gabriel's antics. He sighed, wiping his hands on his apron, knowing Gabriel wouldn't stop until he had his way.

He strode out to the front, finding Pam flirting with Kevin, turning the poor kid an alarming shade of red, while the next person in line was tapping his foot and checking his watch self-importantly.

“Good morning, sir, I believe you wanted to speak to a manager?” Castiel asked politely, even as an ache started behind his eyes. He caught a flash of movement from the curb as Missouri stooped to get into a black Impala, then returned his attention to the impatient fellow before him.

“Look, pal, I don't know how you run this place, but this jackass was standing here flirting with his boyfriend for ten minutes and ignoring the line. Buncha fags wasting my time, a grease-monkey and some pansy who can't even get a better job than a coffee shop when he's at least thirty.”

Castiel gritted his teeth until his jaw ached, and felt his headache spike.

“Sir, you will not use homophobic language in this shop.”

“Listen, my First Amendment rights mean I can say whatever I want, so fuck you, and fuck that faggot over there.”

“Sir, I'm sorry we won't be able to serve you today. Or any other. Please leave.”

“No fucking way, I've waited all this time! I wanna speak to the owner!” the man snarled, and Castiel grinned, which clearly caught the man off-guard, as he stepped back from the counter.

“Hey Gabriel,” Castiel summoned his brother with a wave. “This gentleman, who is under the impression that the two dozen donut order is your boyfriend, by the way, said you're a fag, and that he can say what he wants. I told him to leave, so he wants to speak to the owner. Have fun. May I help the next person in line?”

Castiel listened with half an ear as the man blustered, his jaw dropping when he realised the man he'd been berating was the owner. He turned to glare at Castiel, who winked and licked his lips at the man before blowing him a kiss. Pam had just come up to collect her breakfast sandwich, and she guffawed at the look of horror on the man's face.

“Keep flashing looks like that around and you're gonna get yourself in trouble, sweetcheeks!” she teased Castiel, who winked at her.

“You know how it is Pam, if I can't have you, might as well bat for the other team.”

She swept her gaze over him with a friendly lasciviousness.

“Any time you like, Cassie,” she offered, and sauntered back to her table with a sway to her hips. Castiel grinned at her just as the bigoted jerk saw himself out, not without dumping the business card jar onto the floor with a sweep of his arm.  Castiel winced as it shattered, and sighed heavily. He scooped up a broom and quickly stepped around the counter to clean up, apologizing to the customers waiting for the fuss and the wait.

“Means we get to see you bend over in those jeans, Cassie, no complaints here!” Pam catcalled, and he deliberately shook his ass at her as he collected the business cards, dropping to a crouch with a swing that would have done a pole dancer proud.

“Damnit, Gabe, Cassie is flaunting himself again!” Pam called across the café, only to have a redhead from the line interrupt.

“Won’t Jesse be jealous of your flirting in here, Pam?”

Castiel grinned, knowing Pam's _Jesse Forever_ tattoo was peeking over the top of her low-slung jeans again, and that Charlie had no mercy for friend or foe when her humour came out.

“Sorry to say, Jesse wasn't forever,” Pam retorted.

Castiel carefully collected the last of the business cards, and swore as a shard of glass jabbed his finger. He picked up the last card from the floor, and realized belatedly he'd smeared blood onto it. Well they certainly couldn't put that into a new jar with the rest. He eyed the card, for Singer's Salvage and Repairs, and grinned. Just his luck, his car needed a tune up, and he could collect a new card for their two dozen donut client, Dean Winchester, while he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had Gabe follow him over during their lunch breaks, and spoke to the owner, a grizzled man named Bobby, who sat behind the counter in a wheelchair. Gabe disappeared into the back to speak to Dean. He hoped they had someone used to older cars, as his 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was a little temperamental, particularly when it was on the verge of freezing. Bobby assured him one of his mechanics was an expert on older cars, and pointed out the door at the immaculate ‘67 Impala parked out front.

Castiel grinned, and snapped his fingers as he remembered.

“Could I get a couple of his business cards, please?”

“Sure, they don't cost none,” Bobby drawled, shoving the business card stand closer with one callused finger. Castiel asked how long the oil change and tire rotation would take, and Bobby checked the computer with several methodical clicks of the mouse.

“Dean's got two cars ahead of ya, so it'll be a couple hours.”

“If I'm back at 3 PM, will that be enough time? My brother can drive me back.”

“Sure thing. We'll settle up then.” Bobby glanced past him as the door jingled. “Hey Sam, what brings you in?”

Castiel turned and saw a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair, dressed in a suit.

“Just stopping to see if Dean wanted lunch,” Sam said, reaching across the counter for a keychain marked “Washroom”.

“He's got a few lined up,” Bobby called after him, then turned back to Castiel. “Sorry about that, family.”

“That reminds me, I need to drag my brother out of here so we can get back to work. You'd never know he's the owner and responsible one.”

Bobby wheeled himself to the door to the back, hollering in a booming voice.

“Get outta my shop, ya idjit! Go yammer at yer own staff, not mine.”

Gabe appeared with a grin, flipping the bird over his shoulder at someone as a deep laugh echoed from the shop.

“Ready to go, Cassie?” Gabe asked, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“You know I hate when you call me that,” he grumbled.

They made their way out to the parking lot, and were soon at the café, which had a huge line and three desperate looking employees behind the counter.

“Back to it,” Gabe announced, clapping Castiel on one broad shoulder, and the brothers separated, Castiel heading for the kitchen, where Kevin looked up with an expression that was an odd blend of panic and relief.

“We were gone half an hour, what could possibly have happened?”

“We've been discovered by the university. Didn't you see all the students out there?! It's been a zoo since you left.”

Cas thought about it, and realized there had been an unusual number of backpacks and laptops among the tables and those waiting in line. He shrugged.

“What do we need most?” he asked, stripping his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, throwing on an apron before scrubbing his hands.

“Everything and twelve-grain bagels, the onion-dill loaves are gone, and we have zero quiche left.” Kevin tallied the damage quickly, and Castiel glanced his way, seeing he was chopping vegetables and dicing ham for quiche. Perfect, he'd get working on the bagels, and make a note to make more of the onion-dill tomorrow morning.

Soon he was immersed in the rhythm of mixing ingredients, and kneading the dough. Hours flew by as they had one of their busiest days yet, and before he knew what happened, it was 6 PM, and Gabe was calling his name.

“Cassie, come on, time to check out. Balth just pulled in, Kevin's been gone for hours, and Meg is on her way.”

As Castiel stopped to take a breath, a wave of fatigue swept over him, and he staggered slightly.

“Whoa! Easy there, Cassie. I don't think you should drive. Let me call the shop and tell them we'll get the car tomorrow. Come on, let's go home. You haven't pulled a thirteen in ages; you're dead on your feet. We'll get burgers for dinner, and then you should crash.”

“Nag, nag, nag. You'd think I was twelve or something. And I can call the shop. I even have a business card handy.”

He quickly washed his hands and pulled his cell from his pocket, leaning against a counter and giving Balthazar a tired wave as the nearly gaunt blond sauntered in. He fumbled around his pockets until he found the card for the shop, and quickly dialed. It rang twice, then a deep voice answered.

“Singer's Salvage, Dean speaking. How can I help ya?”

“Hello Dean, my name is Castiel Novak, I have my car in for an oil change and tire rotation. Look, I hate to ask. But can I leave it there overnight? I just finished a thirteen hour shift and I'm in no shape to drive. I can pick it up tomorrow, say around 11 AM?”

“Thirteen hours? That's nuts, Cas,” Castiel shivered at the husky voice, or maybe at the nickname. “Tell Gabe he's not allowed to abuse his employees like that.”

Castiel heard the throaty chuckle and fought a whimper back down his throat, grateful he was braced against the counter. Clearly he needed sleep. Meanwhile Dean was still speaking.

“No problem, Cas, you can pick it up whenever tomorrow. I'll be here all day, so whenever works for you, it'll be no problem.”

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it. See you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Cas. Bye.”

Cas disconnected his cell and thrust it into his pocket, absently moving through the kitchen to set his apron aside and collect his wool peacoat. In milder weather he wore a trench, but it was far too cold for that, hovering about freezing, and he'd broken out the wool when he was having to leave the house at 4 AM to get the baking started for the day.

He waved to Balth and Meg (when had she shown up?), and knocked on the doorframe to Gabe's office.

“Alright, Cassie, let's get out of here. Two more days to the weekend, we got this.”

“Do we? Kevin was saying the crowd was far busier than usual, and that was a lot of students.  I'd have thought we were a little out of range for them.”

“Cassie, what're you on? The auxiliary campus opened late last week, about three blocks from here. Grand opening, we had to detour on the way home on Thursday…”

Cas stared blankly at his brother, sifting through his memory.

“I thought it was because you wanted to hit the grocery store,” he commented, and Gabe smacked himself in the forehead.

“You asked me to stop, remember? I just happened to be taking that route. That's it, you need sleep. Roadhouse for burgers or what?”

Cas thought about going into the Roadhouse to sit, and a wave of exhaustion nearly floored him.

“Let's call ahead for takeout.”

“I'll get you in there some day. Their food is amazing, not just the burgers. And Ellen's pies are to kill for.”

“Don't you mean to die for?” Cas asked, chuckling as they headed out to Gabe's car.

“Hells no, I'm willing to kill for the last piece, not die and miss out on it.”

Cas snorted with laughter, and as he sat in the passenger seat of his brother's car, he laughed until tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Ooookay, Cassie, I'm taking you home, then I'll go get the burgers and get you a salad. You are gonna sleep. I'll wake you about seven.”

“Mmhmmph,” Cas mumbled, his eyes sliding shut.

 

**

 

“Come on, Cassie. We're way past the days when I could pick you up over my shoulder. Time to get up.”

“Don't call me Cassie,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Well, you've never come up with something other than Castiel, and an angel you are not. Sorry about your luck. Now let's go,” Gabe ordered, hauling his younger brother upright with a grunt.

“Call me Cas. I like that better,” he yawned, staggering slightly. Gabe led him to the front door of their duplex, and got the door unlocked.

“Upstairs you go, I'll wake you in a couple hours for dinner. And take the damn shoes off, you're tracking flour and butter everywhere!”

Cas paused at the landing and kicked off his shoes, then stumbled to bed, falling face-first across the width. He was asleep in moments, and dreamt of a faceless man with a deep voice murmuring to him, with a rumbling laugh that warmed something deep inside Cas.

 

**

 

The next day was a repeat of the previous, though without any homophobes breaking anything. Maybe it was the giant rainbow Gabe had had Meg paint in the window. Or the rainbow “ _You are safe here_ ” sticker on the door.

Soon they were lined up out the door, and Gabe and Cas took a quick break about 9 AM to discuss hiring more people. Gabe's on again off again girlfriend Kali showed up about ten, and Gabe ducked out for an early lunch with her. Cas grumbled to himself, now he wouldn't have a ride to get his car.  When Gabe came back though, he slammed into the shop and made straight for his office, shutting the door firmly. Cas signalled for Kevin to take over the bagels he was topping, and went to confront his brother.

“What the hell, Gabriel? What's going on?”

“Kali wants to move in together.” Gabe announced, his head in his hands.

“Okay… and you don't?”

“I dunno. She's not my soulmate, Cassie. What if I meet mine? I don't want to hurt her. Besides that, she um… she wants us to have the duplex. But she doesn't want a housemate. I'll tell her forget it, she's not kicking you out.”

“Gabriel, do you love her?” Cas asked softly.

“I dunno. Opposites attract, right? They'd have to,” he murmured, and Cas frowned at his tone.

“Don't you dare start hating on yourself, Gabriel Novak. You have a brilliant business mind, you're fun, wickedly smart, attractive--”

“Cassie, I never knew you felt that way!” Gabe interrupted, grinning mischievously, his bad mood forgotten.

“Yes, well, I didn't want to break your heart. Besides, what would we tell the kids?” Cas teased.

Gabe snorted and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Kevin stuck his head in, looking frazzled.

“Sorry, but I need Castiel. We're getting our asses kicked.”

Cas sighed. So much for picking up his car on his lunch.

“I'm never getting my car back,” he muttered, and turned to Kevin. “Be right there.”

Kevin ducked back out and Cas turned back to his brother.

“I can find an apartment.  I don't want to be in the way of you being happy with Kali.”

“Damnit Cassie, I'm not kicking you out!”

“It's Cas! And if I choose to move out, that's my decision. Now I need to get out there and help, and so should you.”

Cas turned and walked out of the office, not angry with his brother, but not prepared to discuss it further when they were--

“What the hell?!” The words burst out of him, and he all but ran for the front of the café, hearing the shouts from a distance. He shouted for his brother over his shoulder. “GABRIEL!”

 

**

 

Two hours later, Cas and Gabe collapsed in the office again. They'd had to close the shop early to deal with police and a broken window, where a university student had thrown a chair. Actually, he'd thrown it at another student, accusing him of stealing an envied position as a TA for a popular young professor. Luckily the target was quick to duck, so there hadn't been any injuries.

“What the hell, Cassie.” Gabe pulled a bottle from his bottom drawer and waved it at at Cas, who nodded.

“Gabriel. Please, call me Cas. You've said the reason you keep calling me Cassie is because I haven't told you an alternative. Now I have.”

Gabe stared at him a moment, then grinned.

“Sure thing, Cas. Where did you get that one anyway?”

“What makes you think I didn't think of it myself?” Cas asked defensively, but could feel himself blushing.

“Holy shit, you've met someone!” Gabe exclaimed, practically bouncing in his chair as he poured them each a scotch.

“I can absolutely say I have not met anyone,” Cas asserted firmly, controlling his blush with an iron will. It was true, he hadn't met Dean. Not yet.

_But I want to._

He stomped that thought down as well. The man was in almost daily, surely it could be managed.

Gabe knocked on the desk, and Cas snapped his eyes to his brother's face. The amusement was plain to read, and Cas fought another rush of embarrassment, grabbing his scotch and throwing it back.

“I need to get over to the mechanic and get my car. But you're staying, right, to deal with the window guy?”

“How're you going to get there, though? It's a ten minute drive, and it's cold out!”

“Seriously Gabe, do you even know me? I jog in this all the time! I'll see you at home.  I'll be there first, want alfredo?”

“Have I mentioned you're my favourite brother?”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“I'm your only brother, assbutt.”

 

**

 

Cas started at a brisk walk, warming himself up before breaking into a steady jog that ate up the miles. Before too long he was sweating in his peacoat, but he knew that removing it would be a monumentally bad idea in the cold. He kept on, watching his footing carefully. It hadn't snowed yet, but the bite in the air meant any puddles would be ice sooner rather than later.

When he turned onto the road for Singer's Salvage and Repairs, he slowed again to a brisk walk. It'd take him an extra five minutes, but it would give him a chance to cool down.

He was blowing into his fingers to warm them when he noticed his shoelace had come undone, and he stepped to the side to drop to a crouch. He tied it quickly and, standing, noticed a tow truck with the logo for Singer's on the door going past. He caught a vague impression of dark blond hair, but that was all. He continued on his way, and smiled to see the gorgeous black Impala in the parking lot next to his Lincoln.  

When he walked through the door, a tall, burly man wearing a cap was behind the counter, and greeted him with friendly wave. Somehow he knew this wasn't Dean, but he smiled in return.

“How can I help you, brotha?” the man asked in a Louisiana accent, his name embroidered on his coveralls.

“Hello Benny, my name's Cas Novak, I'm looking for Dean. That's my Lincoln out front,” he explained.

“Sorry, cher, Dean just left for a tow about half an hour out of town. I can help you though. Now he only did the work you asked, but those back wheels been squeakin’ lately, no? You need a brake job soon, brotha, especially with the winter comin’.”

Cas thought about it a moment, but had to admit to himself he had been hearing the squealing when he braked lately. But he would talk to Gabriel first about when his next day off would be, as they both moved theirs around to accommodate the staff.

“I'll call for that, alright? I'll need to arrange my schedule.”

“Whatever you say, brotha, I'm just passin’ the message. I got your bill here for the oil change and the tire rotation, if you want to take a look.”

“I'll look at it if you want, but Dean wouldn't mess with the man behind the donuts,” Cas said with a confident grin, and Benny laughed.

“You got that right, brotha. And I wouldn't let him!”

Cas paid and collected his keys, and quickly headed to the store to collect the ingredients for fettuccine alfredo. Pulling into the lot, he winced, listening to the squeal as he braked. He jogged into the store and quickly got what he needed, snagging his brother a small bag of gummy bears while he was there. They needed something tonight after having to close early because of the damage.

When he got home, he quickly got to work, and soon the duplex was full of the scent of bacon and garlic, and the sauce was thickening on the stove. When Gabe texted half an hour later, Cas moved quickly to get water boiling for the pasta, and put the sauce back on low to warm.

When Gabe walked through the door a short time later, Cas dropped the pasta into the boiling water, and tossed his brother a beer.  Gabe cracked it open and clinked his bottle against Cas’.

“We came out in the black for sales, though until we get money back from insurance, that'll eat some profits. So that shouldn't take more than three months or so,” Gabe snarked with a roll of his eyes.

“Such an optimist, Gabriel,” Cas teased. He sighed, and then broached the elephant in the room. “Look, Gabriel. If you want Kali to move in, I can find an apartment of my own, or I'm sure there's someone looking for a roommate. It's a university town, there's bound to be a student who cares about their grades and is looking for a quiet roommate.”

“Cassie… sorry, Cas. What if she moves in and it doesn't work? We've been together so long, but what if this is what ends it for good?”

“Do you love her?” Cas asked again, knowing that his brother hadn't answered that question last time.

“I think so? I mean, we've been dating for years,” Gabe pointed out. Cas didn't feel like reminding him that more than half of that time was off rather than on with the temperamental woman. “You sure you're okay with this?”

“Gabriel, I wouldn't have offered if I weren't. Besides, it's time one of us grew up, and since we both know you won't, it'll have to be me!”

“Now listen here, asshole,” Gabe laughed, no bite to his words, “if you weren't my brother, taller, and stronger, I'd kick your ass for that.”

Cas laughed, serving up the pasta that was finally ready.

“Cheese and pepper?” he asked, as though he weren't already grating extra parmesan for each of them.

“Always. So I saw your car is back, Dean made it all better?” Gabe asked.

Cas stiffened slightly, and slowed his movements at the counter, hoping to control his blush. How could a man he'd spoken to once affect him like this?

“Cassie,” Gabe drawled. “You know the back of your neck goes red when you blush, right? So, Deano, huh? Can't blame you, he's goddamn gorgeous.”

Cas spun to glare at his brother, whose eyes widened in surprise at his reaction.

“You've got it bad. Well shit. Cassie, he's got a boyfriend, some guy named Aaron.”

Cas felt his heart plummet, but shrugged it off to Gabe.

“I haven't actually met him, it's no big deal. We just spoke when I called about the car yesterday.”

“Wait, you've spoken to him once, and you're already hooked? Damnit, Cassie, you've got it so bad. Wait. Is he the one who nicknamed you?” Gabe watched his reaction for a moment and shook his head. “He did, too. Damn, Cas, you know how to pick ‘em.”

“Why would you say that?” Cas asked casually, bringing their plates to the breakfast bar where they often had dinner.

“Like I said, he has a boyfriend. They're moving in together at the end of the month, in fact. Actually… nah, that might be weird,” Gabe cut himself off.

“What?” Cas asked, poking at his food, but with little appetite suddenly.

“Well, Dean has a younger brother who is a prof at the university. It's his first year, and he's going to need a roommate since he and Dean share right now. I haven't met Sam, but Dean is so proud of him, he has to be a good guy. We could ask him about it in the morning.”

“I… sure. Why not? Look, I'm still wiped, I'm gonna crash. Could you get the leftovers put away?” Cas asked, scooping his plate into a container to take for lunch the next day.

“You okay, Cassie? It's not even that late. And you barely ate.”

Cas seized on the excuse.

“My stomach is bugging me, actually. I'm gonna see if I can sleep it off.”

Cas headed up the stairs before Gabe could reply, not wanting to deal with his far too intuitive brother. He had a quick shower, and fell into his bed.

Tonight he tossed and turned, his stomach in knots as he thought of that beautifully husky voice whispering, this time to another faceless man.

_Why can't I get him out of my head?!_

It was a long night.

 

**

 

Dean tapped his pen impatiently on the blotters on the desk. He wasn't often on desk detail, but today he wanted to be there. Cas, owner of the hilariously awful pimpmobile out front, said he'd be in about eleven.

Dean had had a strange night, dreaming of a faceless man with Cas’ gravel over velvet voice, and he woke feeling guilty, thinking of Aaron. He cared about Aaron, and they were moving in together at the end of the month, when Aaron's lease was up at his old apartment.

Sammy had expressed a few doubts about the move, but Dean had shrugged them off. Now he sat at work, fidgeting like a kid picking up his first date, and waited for Cas Novak to appear.

By noon he was frustrated and uncertain.

By one, he was practically pacing. So when a call came for a tow, he called Benny to the front, gave him the rundown of Cas’ car, including the worrisome state of the rear brakes,  He pulled out of the lot and fiddled with the radio, finally getting the rock station. As his eyes returned to the road, he saw from the corner of his eye, a dark haired man crouched on the sidewalk, tying his shoes. The man stood and seemed to look at him, but he went by too quickly to get more than a vague impression of tanned skin and the shock of dark hair.

His heart thumped oddly, and Dean coughed to clear the lump in his throat as he drove away.

When he arrived at the broken down car that had called for a tow, he checked his messages.

Sure enough, there was a text from Benny, and Cas had arrived a few minutes after he left, and collected his car. Benny noted that Cas had seemed disappointed that Dean wasn't there, and cautioned his friend to be careful.

 

BLafitte: _Dont go breakin hearts now, brotha_.

 

DWinchester: _whatre you talking about, never even met the man!_

 

BLafitte: _maybe you should, cher._

 

Dean eyed that message, and decided to deal with it later. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stepped out into the cold to help the older woman whose car had broken down.

He'd think about Cas later.

Aaron barely crossed his mind all afternoon, until he got a text from his boyfriend asking about dinner plans. Guiltily, Dean suggested the Roadhouse, and he bought dinner for his boyfriend.

 

**

 

That night as Aaron watched TV next to him, and Dean distractedly read Vonnegut’s Cat's Cradle again, he replayed his conversation with Cas, the way his voice sounded when he said Dean's name. A warmth spread from his chest, and he smiled.

“What're you thinking about, babe?” Aaron asked, catching the smile.

Dean startled, then gave him a grin.

“Just thinking about us moving in together,” he lied, a flash of guilt squeezing out the warmth he'd been feeling.

“Yeah, it'll be great. I appreciate that you're doing this, what with my landlord being a dick and reclaiming my place. Finding an inexpensive place to live in this town, especially with that second campus opened up? Not a chance.”

Something in Aaron's tone made Dean wary.

“Using me for my money, huh?”

Aaron turned to look at him, then grinned, pulling himself across Dean's lap.

“Of course not, I'm using you for your body, you know that!” he said with a laugh before kissing Dean with enthusiasm. Dean's body responded, but his mind and heart weren't in it, and soon enough he pulled back.

“Sorry, I'm just not feelin’ it tonight.”

Aaron shrugged, giving him a smile.

“No problem. Seems like you had a long day anyway, I'll get outta your hair.”

“Come on, you don't have to go,” Dean cajoled, thinking it'd be nice to fall asleep next to someone, but Aaron shook his head.

“Nah, you seem really distracted. I'm gonna head out.”

Dean sat on the couch, watching as his boyfriend gathered his things, then as he stood, Aaron slipped out the door with a wave.

Not even a kiss goodbye.

What the hell?

They were about to move in together, that was a big step. Shouldn't they want to spend more time together, not less?

 _I mean, yeah, Sam's home,_ he thought to himself, _but not like he'd be banging on the wall if we weren't making any noise._

Puzzled, and a little unsettled, he turned off the TV and went to his room. He opened his laptop and plugged in his headphones, and queued up his favourite porn. He settled in, tissues at hand, but soon turned it off, disinterested.

He shrugged, and went to have a shower instead. Having spent so much time today behind the counter, plus the hour and a half tow trip, he hadn't worked up anything approaching his usual sweat and grime. He scrubbed himself down quickly, when his brain decided to remind him of the voice he'd been trying to ignore, if not forget.

 _Dean_ … the brief conversation he’d had yesterday was suddenly on repeat in his mind. The way Cas said his name, his voice low and rough. Was his voice always that deep, or was this a side effect of his exhaustion? Remembering why Cas had called, that he had been so tired he couldn't drive, pulled Dean back to himself, and he stared downward in surprise and some guilt at his half-hard cock.

A physical response wasn't really something to be guilty over, he reassured himself, but he quickly blasted himself with cold water and, shivering, turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried off quickly, trying to put the raspy voice from his mind.

Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of a man with broad shoulders and dark hair, calling his name from a distance.

He woke with a pounding headache and his chest aching oddly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled into Singer's parking lot late and in a foul mood. He strode into the shop and when Bobby glanced up from his paperwork at the front desk, his bushy eyebrows flew up to see Dean with empty hands and a scowl.

“I gotta head back out for the order, some jackass double parked in the garage this morning and it took forever for building security to track them down.”

“It'll have to wait, son, we got a tow needs doin’. Not comin’ here, goin’ to the dealership on 4th Ave. Pick up the grub on the way back, and get a receipt, I'll expense it today.”

“Alright, but I'm calling to let them know.”

Dean scooped up the phone and, pulling a business card from his wallet, quickly dialed the café.

After a few rings a deep, gravelly voice answered, and he felt his heart skip a moment.

“Purgatory Brewing and Bakery, Castiel speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hey, um, Cas. It's Dean Winchester from Singer's.”

There was a pause while the background noise faded just slightly, and then Cas’ voice returned.

“Hello, Dean. What can I do for you this morning? Was there a problem with the donuts?”

“What? No, that's just it, I haven't even been in to get them yet. I just wanted to let you guys know I'd be there in about an hour. This just hasn't been my morning.”

Cas gave a low, husky chuckle, and Dean felt something ignite in his belly. He stomped it down, aware Bobby was eyeing him.

“That seems to be the theme today. I'll let Gabriel know, since he's out front. Thanks for letting us know, Dean. Actually, when you come in, Gabriel will want to get me to ask you about something anyway. So I'll see you when you get here.”

Dean gaped for a moment, until Bobby snorted at him, drawing him back to reality.

“Yeah, um, sure Cas. Thanks.”

He hung up without saying goodbye, staring at the phone for a moment.

“What's got you in a tizzy, princess?”

“Me, nothing, I'm fine! Why?” Dean blurted, and looked away when Bobby just stared at him.

“Your phone skills have always been a bit rough if you weren't talkin’ about a car, but that? That was just … precious.”

“Shaddup,” Dean commented, turning to go. He was opening the door when Bobby called his name.

“Want the address?”

Dean sighed, and walked back to the desk, collecting the paperwork Bobby had already printed, along with make and model.  He turned towards the door and Bobby coughed loudly. Rolling his eyes, he turned back with a sharp retort ready, only to have Bobby hit him square in the chest with the keys to the tow truck. Flushing scarlet, he muttered a brief _thanks,_ and made his escape. But Bobby got the last word, just as the door was closing.

“Idjit.”

 

**

 

Dean towed the car to the local dealership, and counted it as no loss to the shop. He hated dealing with the fiberglass crap on newer cars.  He was stopped at a red light while heading to the café, when a flash of movement caught his eye in the side mirror, a driver coming up fast two vehicles back. His eyes flicked forward, and seeing it was clear for a car length, quickly pulled forward. A screech of brakes and a loud crunch came from behind him. He reflexively scanned ahead and pulled forward a couple more feet, his brain absorbing the details around him even as he checked his rearview mirror.

A red and black delivery van behind him was stopped, with a dark haired man bouncing his forehead off the steering wheel in frustration.

That was when he noticed the logo on the hood.

 _Purgatory Brewing & Bakery _.

Holy shit. Dean quickly checked his side mirror then got out and dashed to the other vehicle, sparing a brief glance for the second vehicle, which had crumpled the bumper, and whose own engine appeared to be smoking.  Dean hesitated, then ran back to the second vehicle. A quick sniff told him it was steam, and not smoke, so the car wasn't in danger of burning, but he still checked on the driver, who looked shamefaced and had a cell phone with a live call in her hand.

Dean quickly moved back to the van, and knocked on the window. The dark haired man stilled, then looked up.

Dean instantly recognized the young man from the counter; Kevin, he thought.

“Kevin? You okay?” As the young man stared at him in surprise, rubbing at his shoulder under the seatbelt, Dean realized the kid didn't recognize him. “I'm Dean, you poured six black coffees for me the other morning. And I'm late to go get my order today. Now, are you okay?”

Kevin nodded slowly, then winced.

“Okay, time to come outta there. Let's get you to sit in my tow truck, and we can call Cas.”

“Cas? Oh, Castiel. Huh. He just started using that nickname, that's weird,” Kevin spoke absently as he got out of the van, and he winced when Dean put a hand on his shoulder, his knees nearly buckling.

“Okay, buddy, looks like the seatbelt did a number on you. You should get that shoulder x-rayed.”

Kevin wrapped his right arm under the forearm of the left, holding it carefully close to his body, and walked to the tow truck. Dean pulled his cell and dialed his friend Donna, Deputy Sheriff.

“Heya, Dean, how ya doin'?”

“Well, I'm at a car accident with an injury, and there was a cell phone involved.”

“Well, then I guess that injury was earned, wasn't it?” she commented, her usual jovial tone a bit sharp.

“Nah, fender bender, SUV rear ended a delivery van. Kid driving the van may have a busted collarbone. He's calling his boss.”

“Well that's different then. You said kid, how old we talkin’?” she asked.

“University age, twenty at most, I think.”

“Any risk of a runner on the other car?”

“Nah, busted radiator looks like, she's not movin’. You get here, but I'm gonna drive Kev to the clinic ASAP. Hope he's covered.”

 

**

 

“Gabriel!” Cas burst out from the back to accost his brother. “Kevin was just in an accident, and he's hurt. Not badly, but he's gotta get checked out. Tell me you put his coverage through.”

Gabe waved Meg and Claire to watch the counter, and dragged Cas to the office.

“Of course I did! Last week. He's good to go. Shit, poor kid. I thought you were doing deliveries today, why's he out?” Gabriel asked, his tone curious, not accusatory, but Cas still flinched.

“I was going to. But Dean called and said he'd be in later for his order, right? And I mentioned I wanted to talk to him about the apartment, so I was waiting for him to get here. Damnit, this is my fault!”

“Don't be a dick, Cassie,” his brother ordered, and Cas didn't protest the use of his childhood nickname. “How could you possibly know? Not like you have control over his driving. Shit.  Was it his fault?”

“Nah, rear-ended at a red light by a woman on her phone, apparently. He said one of our clients--a guy named Dan?--stopped to help him.”

“We've got three Dans, two Daniels, and a couple Dannys.  No idea which client he means. Nice that someone stopped though. Alright, he's going to get checked out? How's he getting there? And was this on the way to the delivery or on the way back?”

“He was on the way back, and I'll go get him. I'll text him and let him know.”

“Cas, I get that you feel guilty, but honestly, we need you to do the other deliveries, now that he's out of commission for today. Okay? I'll call Balth and get him to swing by to take him on his way in, since we need him for the kitchen now anyway.”

“You're right. I hate it when you do that, Gabriel,” Cas flashed a grin, though still running his hands through his hair. Gabriel snorted, and reached over to tousle his younger brother's hair, laughing as a dusting of flour flew around them.

“Alright, I'll get the next order gone, though I should take your car. I need the brakes done on mine. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Gabriel tossed over his keys, and Cas headed out to finish the orders for a couple restaurants. He made dinner rolls, pies, and a few cakes for two restaurants, and today's delivery would scarcely be on time as it was. He carefully carried the boxes to his brother's car, organizing them so he'd see the labels with the restaurant ID on each to keep from mixing up the orders.

He drove off, thinking perhaps it was a good thing that he wasn't going to meet Dean today, he needed to get over this crush, the man was already in a relationship.

 _It's just a voice!_ he scolded himself, shaking his head.

 

**

 

Dean stayed with Kevin and the woman, named Lisa, while they waited for Deputy Donna Hanscum to finish up her review of the scene. She quickly took a statement from Dean and one from Kevin, then turned Dean loose, along with the delivery van.

“Hey Dean,” Kevin approached him, his face pale. “Could you tow the van back to your work? Gabe texted me to ask how it was, and I told him you said the bumper needed replacing.”

“You bet. What about you, though? No sense calling an ambulance and paying all that extra.”

“Oh, hell no,” Kevin declared quickly. “Don't worry, one of my coworkers was called in to work, he's going to swing by and take me to a clinic and then head to work.”

“Well, I'll let Gabe know you're alright, other than that shoulder. I gotta go get my donuts and coffee.”

“Thanks Dean. See you later,” he waved with his good arm, and ducked into a car that had pulled up and honked. Dean caught an impression of a thin, blond man, and waved in return. Turning back to the van, he quickly hooked it up to the truck, set the light to 4 ways, and drove off.

 

**

 

“Deano!” Gabriel greeted him, and Dean gave him a tired smile.

“Hey Gabe. Got your van out there, bumper'll be easy, but matching the paint on the rear door might be a bitch. And I wanna check the axle, just to be safe, it's wobbling on the tow a bit.”

“Shit, Dean, how hard was that crash?”

Dean lowered his voice, leaning close to murmur to Gabe directly. No sense freaking out the other staff.

“If I hadn't pulled forward when I spotted her not slowin’ in the mirror, the tow arm mighta gone through the windshield when he got pushed forward,” he said softly.

Gabe's eyes widened.

“That was supposed to be Cassie,” he whispered, and without thinking, dragged Dean back to the office.

“What do you mean, who's Cassie?”

“Castiel, my brother? Or should I say Cas, since you seem to have given him a nickname?” Gabe teased.

Dean flushed, and Gabe started to laugh.

“Look, Gabe, I give everyone a nickname. It doesn't mean anything. But… is he here? He said he wanted to talk to me?” Dean tried to squash the butterflies in his stomach, but they kept fluttering about.

“Yeah, about you moving in with your boyfriend… has your brother found a new roommate yet?”

And the butterflies stilled, turning to a lead weight at the mention of his boyfriend.

_Aaron. Stop thinking about a guy you've never met!_

“Uh, no, he hasn't. Doesn't Cas live with you? He finally sick of your face?” Dean retreated into sarcasm, and Gabe snorted.

“Nah, my girlfriend is moving in. He wants to be able to sleep, and she's … enthusiastic.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously, and Dean rolled his eyes. “What's the deal with your place? Is your brother a party animal?”

Dean couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

“Sammy? Nah, he's a smoothie-drinking, health nut of a first year prof. He gets up at like 5 AM to go for a run every damn day, even weekends.”

“That's a sign of insanity in some countries, you know,” Gabe told him seriously, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Definitely. Anyway, four-fifty a month, internet included, and there's a parking spot, ‘cause Sam bikes everywhere he doesn't run. There's a gym on the main floor, and access to the pool at the Y nearby.”

“For $450?! Fuck, maybe I'll move in with Sam!” Gabe announced in surprise, pulling a snort of amusement from Dean.

“Look, I gotta go, but gimme Cas’ number, I'll have Sam call him, alright? Now I gotta get my coffees and those donuts.”

“First you give him a nickname, now you're fishing for his number, huh? I mean, my brother is good-looking and all, but a little subtlety, please, Deano!”

“Shaddup. Here, take Sam's number instead, have Cas call him,” Dean scribbled the number down on a post-it and slapped it to Gabe's forehead. “Besides, I wouldn't know he's good looking, I've never met him.”

Gabe opened his mouth to respond, and Dean cut him off.

“Also, you do know I have a boyfriend, right? I'm moving in with him, which is why the space with Sam is available, remember?”

“I dunno, do _you_?” Gabe teased, but his whiskey eyes narrowed when Dean blushed again.

“Dean… you're not as much of a bag of dicks as some of the guys who frequent this fine establishment, so I'm gonna ask you something invasively personal.”

Dean stiffened, reaching for the door.

“What?” he asked, almost dreading the question.

“You in love?”

Dean heard a low, husky voice murmuring his name in his mind, and his lips parted, instantly and of their own volition.

“Yeah, I am.”

He felt his heart rate kick up at the admission, even to himself, and knew he had to get out of there.

“Look, I gotta go.  Bobby's gonna have my ass.”

“Well, we can't have that,” Gabe commented, and unless Dean was mistaken, the shorter man was just a little cooler with him.

_Well shit._

“Usual coffees?” Gabe asked as they made their way back to the front of the café.

“You bet.” His phone pinged, and he pulled it from his pocket. “And Sammy's there, so throw in a soy latte, extra shot of espresso.”

“You got it. Hey Dean. Thanks for looking out for Kevin. No charge.”

“Dude, you serious?” Dean stared at him, his wallet in his hand.

“Not a cent,” Gabe glared at him, until Dean started to put his wallet away.

“What happened to the window, by the way?”

“Coupl'a idiot students is all.”

Dean quietly slipped a twenty into the tip jar, and winked at Meg, who grinned at him before turning back to her customer.

“That sucks. You sure about the tab? Seriously, that's a lot.”

“I'm sure.”

“Then let me at least drop something in the tip jar, your people are being run off their feet!”

And he dropped another twenty in, daring Gabe to contradict him.

“Alright, alright, get outta here. And Dean,” Gabe called as Dean started to turn away with his arms piled high. “Congrats on you and your boyfriend. Being in love is the best.”

Dean felt a sick churning in his stomach, but he smiled anyway.

“Yeah, it sure is…” he replied, and if his voice was a little hoarse, Gabe didn't question it.

 

**

 

Cas finished his delivery run, turning down a phone number at the second restaurant with a polite smile, and headed to the clinic where he knew Balth had taken Kevin. Sure enough, when he walked into the waiting room, Kevin was being called in for his x-ray results. He took a seat and waited.

Twenty minutes later the young man emerged, his arm in a sling. He was pale and sweating, and Cas immediately rose to help him with his coat.

“I'll drive you home Kevin. How's the shoulder?”

“Sore as fuck, bruised, but nothing is broken.”

Cas breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“I'll clear it with Gabe, you've got the next three days off paid, and your shifts will be arranged to accommodate until you're healed. Last thing you need to be doing is kneading dough or anything. So, what's your address, or do you need to hit a drug store first?”

“Nah, I'll be okay with the pain killers I've got at home.  If they can handle a busted tailbone, they can deal with this. That was last winter. Let me tell you, writing finals sucked, those chairs were not comfortable.”

Cas winced, and handed Kevin Gabriel's GPS, which he quickly programmed.

“I believe it. So, who was the customer who stopped to help, you said his name was Dan?”

“Nah, I didn't hear it right, and was kinda in shock. Dean, that mechanic who gets the two dozen donuts every day.”

It was a good thing they were at a red light, because Cas stared at Kevin for a solid minute. Finally he cleared his throat, and managed a question.

“You know, I haven't met him, what's he like?”

“Decent guy, excellent tips from what Gabe told me.  I'd only met him the other day when I was helping with the counter instead of in the kitchen with you.”

“I was supposed to meet him today,” Cas murmured, then cleared his throat again, hurrying to explain. “His brother is looking for a roommate apparently, and I'm moving soon.”

He needn't have worried, Kevin was staring out the window, obviously spaced out.

“Kevin, you okay? Did you hit your head or anything in the accident?”

“Hmmm? No… hey, can we turn up the heat, I'm freezing.”

Cas realized suddenly that Kevin was suffering from an adrenaline crash, and he cranked the heat.

“Almost home Kevin. Anyone there to help you out?”

“Mmm. Mom is retired. She'll be home. Oh god, my mom is gonna freak out,” he announced in a panicked tone, and he shifted too quickly, letting out a whimper as he jarred his shoulder.

“Calm down. It'll be fine. Come on, I'll walk you in.”

“No, no! It's fine. I appreciate it, Castiel, I do. But I just want to get in there and sleep. And it'll happen faster without my mom giving me _and_ you the third degree.”

“If you're sure. I feel responsible, Kevin, I was supposed to be on deliveries all day.”

“And how would you know? Are you a prophet all of a sudden?” Kevin asked, then carefully climbed out of Gabriel's car. “I'll call later in the week, talk about my hours, alright?”

“Deal. Take it easy, Kev.”

Cas watched until the young man made it into the house then headed back to the café, having now missed most of the lunch rush.

He got in the door and tossed his brother's keys to him, and quickly headed for the back. He hoped Dean might come in still, but a few minutes later Gabe came into the kitchen and offered him a post-it note with a number scrawled on it.

“Dean's brother's number. Sounds like a great deal, so if you're set on this, call Sam.”

“He was here…? That's it. I'm never going to meet him.” Cas slumped against the counter, feeling absolutely dejected. “You realise it was him that stopped to help Kevin?”

“Cassie,” Gabriel began, hesitantly, and Cas turned to glare at his brother. He faltered when he saw the look of compassion mixed with resignation on Gabriel's face.

“I asked him flat out if he's in love with his boyfriend.”

Cas felt something inside go cold, and braced himself for the answer he dreaded.

“He didn't even hesitate. He loves him.” Gabe smiled wistfully. “I kinda envy him that certainty.”

“Oh my _god!_ Would the two of you get out of here, go get drunk or something?! This maudlin mood is quite enough,” Balth snarked, his dry English accent making his indifference for their plights clear.

Gabriel shrugged, and dragged Cas towards the exit.

“You're closing then, see you tomorrow!”

Balth stared after them and swore. Meg came through from the front of the café and looked around.

“Where's the Bossman, and Clarence?” she asked, curious.

Balth gaped at her for a moment.

“They left. Gone to get drunk, I think. Or at least have _a_ drink.”

“In the middle of the day?! Why the hell would they do that?” she demanded, irate.

“I told them to. But I was only joking!” he defended himself.

“You joked. To the man nicknamed Loki. You ass! Alright, let's get to work then. Claire and Alex have the counter, I'll run interference here. Just be glad Clarence got the deliveries done.”

Balth scowled at the cupcakes he was icing, and sighed.

“All I wanted was for them to take their moping elsewhere. Not quite what I had in mind.”

“Moping, what moping? I get that Clarence feels guilty about Kevin's accident, but really, even though he was supposed to be on deliveries this morning it wasn't his fault.”

“No, sweetling, this was an affair of the heart. Our darling Cassie is pining for someone.”

Meg thought for a moment,  then grinned wickedly.

“I think I know who. You're never here first thing, but we have a regular, two dozen donuts, six coffees. A mechanic. Little too pretty for my tastes, I like them more rugged.”

“Yes, yes, like Cassie. Too bad for you he doesn't bat both ways,” Balth teased. “So what makes you think he's the one?”

“Well, Clarence had Kevin take his deliveries, because he needed to speak to Dean--that's loverboy--and something about a roommate? In theory Dean has a boyfriend, but he didn't seem happy when Gabe mentioned that when he was here today to get his order.”

“Ooh, such delicious drama. Whatever shall we do?” Balth mused, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You'll leave my brother be, is what you'll do.” Gabe's face was stern, his voice like iron. “Do not screw with my family, ever. Cas is taking the rest of the day off, and you, Meg, are needed out front.”

“You got it, Bossman!” she replied cheerfully, but her step was quick as she returned to the front of the café.

“As for you, Balth, leave it alone. I actually thought it might be a soulmate bond, but Dean is already genuinely in love.”

“You don't believe love can happen outside a soulmate?” Balth asked, curiously.

“I… have my doubts,” Gabe replied, somewhat sadly.

“Kali isn't… she isn't your soulmate, is she?” Balth asked his old friend gently.

“No, she's not. And we're moving in together. Am I crazy?”

“Your nickname is Loki, my dear, so that answers that question.”

“Yeah, yeah. Dick.”

“Are you prepared to walk out if one of you meets your soulmate?”

“If she meets her mate, of course I would let her go. I want her to be happy.”

“What about you?”

“I don't think I'm going to meet mine,” Gabe shrugged, heading for the office. “I need to get paperwork done for Kevin's accident. Emergencies only for an hour.”

“Very well,” Balth replied, and waved as Gabe went back to his office and firmly shut the door.

 

**

 

Meg returned to the counter, and hopped onto the till beside Claire, while Alex made drinks. She called the next client, and as he stepped forward, she looked up, and _up._

“Hey there, Paul, where's Babe?” she asked.

“Did you really just call me Paul Bunyan?” he asked with a grin, brushing mahogany hair back from his face. She noted the dimples and turned up the charm.

“What can I say, I love the literary classics, and a man who knows them. Besides, you're even wearing plaid. The lumberjack look works on you.”

He blushed faintly, stammering.

“Thanks, um, can I get a large black, Columbian? And can I get a large soy latte, salted caramel shot, double shot of espresso, please?”

“Need a tray for those, handsome?” she flirted, and bit back a grin when his high cheekbones went red.

“N-no, that's fine. Thanks.” He cleared his throat lightly, then asked, “Um, so how much?”

“Six-twelve, can I get a name and number for the order?” Meg asked, her eyes twinkling, tossing her dark curls back over her shoulder, leaning on the counter.

The tall man chuckled, and shook his head.

“You are relentless,” he commented. “Name's Sam. And you don't need my number for that.”

“Can I get it anyway?”

“Thanks, but, ah, not my type.”

“You like blondes or something?” she teased, cocking her head towards Claire.

“One, yes, two, way too young, and three, gay.”

“Ah well, at least I get the eye candy, even if I can't have a taste,” she shrugged, handing him his change with a smile. “Alex will have your drinks at the end. See you around, Sam!”

“Thanks!”

 

**

 

In his office, Gabe glanced towards the TV with the security feed, catching the grin on Meg's face as a tall man with shoulder-length hair turned to walk to the end of the counter for his drinks.

He stared at the back of the man's head for a moment, then shook his head, returning to the medical insurance info for Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was heading to his car when his cell rang. Muttering a curse, he jogged the last few steps to put the coffees on the roof of his Dodge Charger, and fumbled for his phone.

“Sam Winchester, hello?” he finally answered, a little breathless.

“Hello, Sam. My name is Cas Novak, and I understand you're looking for a roommate as of the end of the month?”

“I, uh, yes, yes I am.” Sam unlocked his car and collected the coffees from the roof. He'd driven off with them once, and Dean had never let him live it down. “How did you hear about it, if you don't mind me asking? I haven't exactly gotten advertising out yet.”

“With a week and a half to go?” Cas’ deep voice expressed surprise.

“It's kinda last minute,” Sam explained.

“Oh. Well, I currently share a duplex with my brother, but he and his girlfriend want to move in together, so I need a place. And my brother knows your brother. Dean. He comes into our café essentially daily.”

Sam turned as he was putting his drinks into the cup holders, and looked at the café.

“I'm there right now, did you want to meet?”

“Unfortunately I've gone home for the day. I got some… bad news today. Nothing I can't get past, but I took the afternoon. Now Dean told Gabe that it was $450 per month, parking and a gym, and you're a professor at the nearby campus, yes?”

“That's right. I teach criminal law.  I do have late nights, but those involve paperwork. I'm generally up by five each day.”

“I run the bakery. I can have coffee made, but I'll be gone by four most mornings. I tend to shower in the evenings after my shift, so I wouldn't even make much noise getting ready for the day.”

“Did you want to come by to see the place? Maybe tomorrow?”

“I'm working tomorrow until three, but afterwards? Or would Saturday work? I've got a wedding cake to deliver for 3 PM, but otherwise I'm available.”

“I go to the farmers’ market Saturday mornings, but would noon be okay?”

“Certainly,” Cas paused, clearing his throat, and Sam waited for him to continue. “Will your brother be there?”

“No, he works Saturdays, so he won't be home til six. Means he won't be there to tell you about my habits he finds annoying.”

Cas laughed, a low chuckle.

“Maybe I should stop by Singer's and ask, just to be sure. Did you have any questions for me at the moment?”

Sam laughed, and took a gulp of his coffee.

“Just one. Now that I know it's your café I'm not too worried. But… do you know what pan means?”

“As in the cooking implement, or the sexuality? I'm familiar with both. I'm gay, for the record.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

“That saves any awkward conversations about bringing people over, having to come out while also disrupting someone's sleep.”

Cas laughed again, and Sam grinned. It was an infectious sound, though he didn't think he did it often.

“One more thing. I haven't met my soulmate. But I'm not sparing time from my busy work schedule for anything less than my soulmate. I hope you're just looking for a place to live, and not looking for a live-in boyfriend or something. It wouldn't surprise me to find out Dean was setting me up, thinking he knows best.”

“You're the younger brother, right?”

“Yup,” Sam laughed.

“Same. And as for your other concern. I appreciate your candour, but my heart is already tied up. So no trouble there.”

“Saturday at noon it is, then. Let me give you the address.”

After rattling it off, they hung up, and Sam plugged Cas’ name into his cell.

“Huh.” Something about their conversation was bugging him, but he didn't know what. He shrugged, and started his car, heading for Singer's. A few minutes later, he pulled in and, taking the second coffee in, handed it to Dean, who was manning the front desk.

“What's going on that you need a coffee at this hour?”

“What? Nothin’, Sammy. I just slept like shit.”

“Dean…” Sam shook his head, not buying it, but letting it go for now. “So, you gave out my number, huh?”

“Yeah, to Gabe, at the coffee shop. His brother needs a place.”

“I know, I just spoke to him. He's coming by on Saturday,” he remarked, watching with interest as Dean choked slightly on his coffee.

“Saturday? I… that's great, means I won't be underfoot,” Dean commented, grabbing napkins to wipe his chin.

Something was definitely up.

“Deeeean,” he snapped his brother's name, giving him a perfected bitch-face.

“What? Don't give me that crap, I don't even know Cas.”

“And yet you know his name,” Sam pointed out.

“Sure, and Gabe knows your name, so what? I've spoken to Cas on the phone twice. Once two days ago about his car repairs, and then this morning about being late to pick up the order. That's it.”

“Look me in the eye. Tell me there's nothing else. I don't need this complication in my life, and I will call him back and tell him it's not available to save myself the drama.”

Dean looked him square in the eye, and shook his head.

“That's it, Sammy. There's nothin' else goin’ on.”

Sam shrugged and nodded.

“Alright. So, when do you and Aaron get the keys to your apartment?”

“Ten days, Sammy. Tryin’ to get rid of me?” he gave a cocky grin, then held up a hand as the phone rang. “One sec. Singer's Salvage and Repairs, Dean speaking. Uh huh. Hey Donna. Yeah? Um, no, thanks. Seriously, she asked you for my number? I'm glad she didn't get a look at the truck for the name. Alright, thanks.”

Sam watched in amusement as his brother hung up, staring at the phone.

“I know Donna knows about Aaron. Why does everyone keep doing shit like this? Yeah, I've dated women in the past, like when I was a teen, but fuck… I’m so out as gay, I don't cheat, and--”

“Woah, Dean, take it easy! Who said anything about you cheating? And who keeps doing what?”

“Assuming me an’ Aaron won't work.”

“Dean…” Sam sighed, trying to find the right words.

“No, you don't think we will either, why is that, Sammy?”

Dean was getting angry, and Sam squared his shoulders, looking down at his older brother.

“I don't think you should settle for less than your soulmate. You deserve that profound bond.”

“And what if I never meet mine? It sure as hell wasn't Lisa, the chick fishing for my number. Via the cop who charged her for a car accident this morning, no less.  I'm tired Sammy. I'm tired of looking into people's eyes and not feeling that connection.”

Sam felt his heart aching for Dean. The tough guy persona didn't protect him from himself.

“Look, I gotta get back. I'll be home around seven. Roadhouse?”

“Yeah, Aaron and I were already going. For sure!”

 

**

 

Dean watched his brother leave and sighed. He hated lying to Sammy, but what could he say? That he'd fallen in love with a voice? He'd never met Cas, but there was something. But no, what he told Sam was true. He never cheated. And he was committed to Aaron. Right? Of course he was. They were moving in together in ten days. That had to mean something.

 

**

 

Saturday Cas started his day at the bakery, arranging the wedding cake exactly as requested. Two tiers, a lovely green ganache, with white ivy climbing delicately up one side.

Luckily it wasn't more tiers, as he was delivering it in his car, with the van still out of commission. The axle had cracked in the accident, which apparently was bound to happen at a hard jerk of the wheel. They'd been lucky, better to have that happen when the van wasn't moving, rather than at speed.

But with the van out of commission it meant no mobile refrigerators, so everything had to be handled with extra care.

He completed the cake and, boxing it carefully, put it into the walk in fridge at the very back of the shop. Checking the clock, he found it was approaching eleven, and decided to head home to shower, rather than show up covered in ganache and icing.

Cas drove home, wincing at the squealing from the rear brakes, which had gotten considerably louder over the past week, he had to admit. Resigning himself to losing his car for a few hours sometime soon to get them repaired, he pulled up in front of the duplex, noting Kali's car in the driveway.

 _Great_.

He didn't dislike her exactly. But he definitely didn't like Gabriel's self-deprecation increasing whenever he was with her. He hoped that them living together wouldn't be harmful to Gabe's self-esteem, but he couldn't exactly tell his brother what to do.

Cas sighed, worry for his brother overriding his own troubles for the moment, and he entered the house prepared to find anything, from them fighting full voice to fucking on the counter.

Today things were relatively calm, they sat in front of the TV, watching some romantic comedy that Cas would generally avoid like the plague. He waved on his way through.

“I'll be out if the way in thirty minutes, I'm just having a shower, then going to check out that apartment, then I have that delivery for the wedding cake we discussed, Gabriel.”

“Sure thing, Cas. My best to the brides,” Gabe grinned, but Cas thought he saw a sneer on Kali's face briefly before her expression cleared. He thought about commenting, but decided it wasn't worth it, and that he didn't have time for drama.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Cas jogged down the hall to his room. Stripping off his icing covered jeans, he draped them over the hamper, intending to soak them before he washed them. Having that bowl of icing hit the floor had definitely not been a mess he had needed. Having icing splatter everything in range, from his knees down, certainly hadn't been in the plan either.

He stripped off his black t-shirt, and headed into the bathroom. Turning the water to nearly scalding, Cas knew his sore muscles would love him for it. He dropped his boxers and stepped under the spray, letting out a groan of relief as the water immediately started to do its magic.  Slicking his hair back from his face, and just standing under the pounding water, he let it strike his shoulders and upper back for several minutes before grabbing the shampoo.

He scrubbed himself down quickly and, stepping out into the relative cool of the bathroom, shivered as he broke out in goosebumps. As he dried himself off, he thought again about what he was doing.  Volunteering to check out an apartment, to move in with the younger brother of his crush. Which meant he'd be seeing his crush. This could go phenomenally poorly. What if he met him, and the crush only got worse? Gabe had asked, in his tactless way, if Dean loved Aaron, and he'd said yes.

Cas sighed, wiping the condensation from the mirror, and grumbled at the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well. Between pleasant dreams of Dean's voice, and unhappy ones of a shadowy figure walking away, he woke most mornings tied in knots.

How could this be so painful? He'd merely spoken to Dean over the phone, not even met him. It's not like they were soulmates. Soulmates had to touch before their bond could negatively affect a separation.

 _There's no “separation”, assbutt!_ he reminded himself. _You're not together._

Cas found his hands clenched into fists, and consciously relaxed them. He popped a couple painkillers for his headache, then ran his towel over his hair again. Grabbing mousse he attempted to tame his hair, or at least style it into some fashion of intentionally messy. Normally he wouldn't bother, but with a delivery later on, he wanted to look semi-professional.

Quickly dressing in slacks, Cas picked a deep blue dress shirt that complemented his eyes, and rolled up the sleeves. He threw on a red tie, checking that he had it the correct way around. He had made that mistake once and Gabriel hadn't let him live it down yet.  Completing the look was a vest, emphasizing his broad shoulders and trim waist. He checked himself in the mirror again, and quickly went downstairs.

“Woo, sexy bitch!” Gabriel hollered, and Cas grinned and did a quick catwalk pose, cocking one hip out before turning to find his dress shoes.

“I thought you said you were just checking out the apartment!” Gabriel demanded, as Kali eyed Cas coolly, then went back to watching the movie, ignoring them both.

“Gabe, wedding delivery, looking professional for the business, does that ring any bells? I'm not stopping back at home between the two, so I might as well be ready.”

“Sounds like a plan. So, sushi tonight, or Italian?” Gabriel asked.

“Last time you fed me raw fish I had to have my stomach pumped. Italian, please. No shellfish though, just to be safe,” Cas said firmly, pulling on his coat.

“Dick!” Gabriel accused good-naturedly.

“Assbutt,” Cas tossed over his shoulder, pulling the door shut behind him.

Cas drove to the address provided and found the visitor parking.  He walked carefully to the lobby doors, avoiding the patches of snow and ice here and there. Pulling his phone from a pocket, he found Sam's text from that morning, with the call code for the apartment. He punched it in quickly, and Sam responded.

“ _Hello?_ ” came the vaguely distorted greeting.

“Hello Sam, it's Cas,” he replied.

 _“Hey, come on up!”_ Sam invited, and the mechanical buzz of the door lock being released sounded.

He eyed the stairs, but with dress shoes he did not feel like climbing to the twelfth floor. Punching the button for the elevator, he waited patiently until it arrived. A cheerful 'ding' welcomed him as he stepped inside, noting the clean interior and spotless mirror. So far the apartment was certainly up to his standards, but he would reserve judgment until after he met Sam.  Maybe they'd hate each other.

Somehow he doubted it. That feeling almost made him more nervous.

 

**

 

Sam waited for the knock, and opened the door to see Cas. The peacoat, slacks, and dress shoes weren't quite what he expected of a baker, and he hoped Cas wasn't the type to get too wound up over little details.

“Hey, Cas, come on in. Let me take your coat.”

He held out his hand, and as Cas shed the outer layer, Sam felt his eyebrows raise.

“Is this a job interview?” he asked, joking a little to see how Cas would react.

Cas glanced down and gave a grin.

“No, but I have a wedding cake delivery for the bakery at three, and since I didn't know how long this would take, I thought it would be prudent to dress for _that_ appointment.”

Sam relaxed, smiling, and waved him further into the apartment.

“It's a three-bedroom, but I pay extra to claim two of the rooms, one as an office. That leaves you with the master and the ensuite bathroom.”

“That seems like a fair trade. Have we got laundry on site, in the basement?”

“Nope, door right there,” Sam pointed. “Next one is the main bathroom. Let's go take a look at the kitchen. Do you enjoy cooking? When you're not at work, I mean. I know you bake all day, but what about if you're not there?”

“I love to cook, and don't mind splitting the cooking chores. Or I can take them all on, if you do dishes.”

Sam snorted.

“Sorry, you'll have to help with dishes, because I enjoy cooking as well. I'm not always home at a reasonable time though, so Dean and I trade off on who cooks which nights. If that works for you?”

“Sounds alright. Let's take a look at the rest of the place.”

Sam led him through the bathroom and bedrooms, with his own being somewhat cluttered with books, and Dean's tidy but with a shelf of comic books and vinyl records above the bed.

 

**

 

Cas felt strange being in a bedroom that belonged to his crush without him there, but couldn't exactly say so.

Worse yet, when they made their way back to the living area, he was drawn to a shelf with an arrangement of photos. There were a couple of Sam and a lovely blond young woman, and he looked at Sam questioningly.

“That would be Jess. She was my girlfriend, I was about to go ring shopping when she died in a house fire. I was out of town with Dean. Took me a long time to get over that. Changed my major and everything.”

“Sam, I am so sorry.”

Cas turned back to the shelf and his eyes were drawn to a gorgeous black Impala, and his heart thumped suspiciously. But it was a photo of an older man and two young boys. The older boy had green eyes and freckles, and a mischievous smile.

“That was our dad. He practically raised us in that car. Our mom died when I was six months, and Dad never really got over it. Soulmates, you know?”

“Yeah.  I mean, I don't, I haven't met mine, but I can only imagine.”

His gaze fell on another photo, apparently of Sam's graduation, and he smiled.

“That's a good photo,” he told Sam, who glanced at it and grinned.

“Yeah, Dean took it. I can't remember what he said, some stupid joke, but it made me laugh.”

Cas’ smile froze, and Sam noticed.

“Cas, man, are you okay?”

Cas stared at him for a moment, then shook his head to clear it, looking back at the photo of the boys and their father. He tried to imagine what Dean might look like now, but all he could imagine was those eyes.

“I don't think I can take the apartment Sam.”

“What, why?” Sam followed his gaze to the photo of a young Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala with his arm around four year old Sam's shoulders, and glanced back in time to catch the dark haired man by the elbow as he swayed again. “Cas, how do you know my brother? I asked him, and he said you'd only spoken twice, but there's something going on.”

Cas opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head.

“Can I get a glass of water?” he said, ignoring the question for the moment. After loosening his tie and chugging back the water Sam gave him, he sat at the kitchen table and ran his hands through his hair. “I don't think I can take the apartment because I've got a huge idiotic crush on your brother. And I won't get between him and his boyfriend. He loves him, it's not my place to interfere.”

“Okay, first of all, if you haven't met, and you're reacting like this from seeing a photo of him as a kid? He could be your soulmate. Secondly, that makes it absolutely your place to interfere. And third, where did you get the idea he loves Aaron, if you haven't met him?”

“My soulmate?! That's insane, I haven't even met him, how could he possibly… no, you're wrong. Anyway, Gabe asked him.  He's blunt enough to just put it out there. And Dean didn't even think about it for a second, he said he loves him.”

“Okay, something weird is going on. My brother doesn't use the word love. He calls me bitch, I call him jerk. Our dad was cold, distant, and Dean bottles everything up. I have never heard him tell Aaron he loves him, and frankly, I thought they were just fuck buddies until Dean told me they were moving in together.  So something is off. Look, you seem like an awesome guy, take the room. I'll help you dodge him for a while. But please. My brother deserves his soulmate, so don't walk out without meeting him to find out for sure. Besides, I know where you work, and I can make sure you meet there instead.”

“I don't know, Sam, Gabriel seemed pretty certain. He can pull an excruciating prank, but he's never malicious. He wouldn't lie about that.”

“Mmm. Didn't say he would. But he might not have heard what he thought he did. Come on.”

“Well… I will be out of the country for two weeks next month, that means avoiding Dean shouldn't be too difficult, until I decide what to do.”

“Oh? Business or pleasure?”

Cas grinned.

“Bahamas for a wedding. Gabe and I are flying down for our younger sister Anna's wedding to her soulmate, Michael.”

“That's fantastic! Is it just the three of you, or have you got more siblings?”

“Just the three of us. Gabriel is twenty-nine, I'm twenty-eight, and Anna is twenty-two.”

“That's cool. Dean is twenty-eight, and I'm twenty-four.”

“You're young to be a professor!” Cas declared, and Sam grinned, his dimples flashing. Cas thought to himself that smile must be devastating in his classes, and grinned back.

“I am, yeah. Skipped a couple grades. Hey, you want a beer?” Sam asked, and Cas shook his head reluctantly.

“I shouldn't. I haven't had lunch yet, and have to drive.”

“Well, that's easy, stay and have lunch,” Sam offered, and without giving it a second thought, he agreed. After they rummaged through the fridge, they decided on a quick stir fry with leftover rice. Cas started on the rice, and snooped through the cupboards to find the herbs and spices he wanted.

“Any allergies, Cas?” Sam asked, holding a bottle of peanut oil, hesitating before starting.

“Not a one, I'll eat any vegetable except eggplant, and I'm wary of mussels. And of sushi. I had a bad experience.”

“Uh oh. That's fair. So, you said on days you open you're likely to be out the door by about four? What time do you get off work?”

“Anywhere between two and five. I start at five, so those are long days. We're planning to hire another morning baker once we're paid from the wedding though.”

Sam chopped veggies, tossing them into the pan with the chicken, stirring quickly. The aroma of garlic and ginger filled the kitchen, and Cas’ stomach growled suddenly.

He blushed, and Sam grinned.

“Pretzels, upper left cupboard.”

Cas turned and grabbed them, stuffing a couple into his mouth and holding out the bag.

“Dean calls them salted cardboard, but I love ‘em.”

“So you said you bike to work? How long does that take you? I'd consider jogging to the café, but I wouldn't want to be sweaty when I get there. Besides that, after twelve hours on my feet, last thing I'd want is to jog home.”

“Can't say I blame you. My ride is about fifteen minutes. So you work five days a week, and ten to twelve hours every day? That's nuts.”

“That's getting a business off the ground. Why do you think we want to hire more help, now that we're busier? Besides, with Kevin out of commission with his injury, we need help anyway.”

“That was the kid in the car accident, right? Dean told me about that. How badly was he hurt?”

Cas felt a familiar roil in his stomach as he thought of how he should have been the one driving the van that day.

“Just a bruised collarbone from the seatbelt. He was lucky.”

“Very, from what Dean said.” Cas couldn't hold back a flinch, and Sam caught it.

“What's going on, Cas? Is this about Dean, or about the accident?”

“I was supposed to be doing deliveries Thursday. Kevin took them over for me because I wanted to be there to meet Dean.” Sam leveled a look at him, and he hurried to continue. “To ask about the apartment! Honestly, that was all.”

Sam's look changed to a bitch-face of epic proportions, but Cas simply gave him a neutral look back.

“If you say so, Cas.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Cas growled, and the taller man laughed at him.

“We're gonna do fine.”

They spent the hour and a half talking, swapping stories of their childhoods, their parents, but eventually Cas had to leave for his delivery. They shook hands at the door, and Cas made his way to the elevator. He hit the button, then shrugged, and made for the stairs. Going down in dress shoes wasn't nearly as bad as climbing twelve flights. He made for the exit next to the elevator, and pushed open the heavy door. As it clanged shut behind him, he heard the elevator ding.

 

**

 

Dean exited the elevator, and made his way down the hall to his and Sammy's apartment. He heard someone taking the stairs and shook his head. Dean never knew whether to admire people who took stairs from the twelfth floor, or just accept they were crazy. Maybe a combination, an admirable quirk of insanity.

He opened the door, only to meet Sam's startled gaze as he washed dishes.

“Dean!” he glanced past him. as though expecting someone else, then looked back at Dean. He seemed to search his gaze for a moment, then his shoulders sagged.

“What's up, Sammy? I just came to get my cell phone, Aaron and I are hitting the roadhouse right after I'm done work.”

“Did you see anyone in the hall?” Sam asked, then shook his head, muttering to himself. “Of course you didn't.”

“Samantha, did you forget your meds again? You're talking to yourself,” Dean teased.

“Only way for me to get intelligent conversation around here, jerk.”

“Bitch. So… did Cas like the place?” Dean asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“He did. Really nice guy.  A little odd, showed up looking like he was dressed for a business meeting, or a wedding, or something. But he has a cake delivery for a wedding now, so I guess he just wanted to put his best foot forward.”

Dean fiddled with his phone, unlocking it, then locking it again when his background photo of himself with Aaron popped up.

“Okay, yeah, I can see that. So… um… did he?”

Sam looked at him like he was nuts for a moment, then smirked.

“What exactly are you asking, Dean?”

“Nothin’,” Dean replied a little too quickly, and he flushed as his brother gave him a knowing glance.

“Uh huh. So you don't care to know what he looks like, right?”

“No! … maybe. Shut up. Look, I gotta get back to the shop. I'll see ya tonight.”

“Sure thing.”

Dean turned to go, but Sam spoke again and he was held immobile by his words.

“He's definitely hot though. I may change my mind about that no dating unless it's my soulmate rule.”

Dean spun and glared at him, and Sam just laughed.

“Knew it.”

“Knew what, smartass?” Dean growled.

“Never mind. I'd hate to spoil the surprise. Have a good time with Aaron tonight!”

“Bitch,” Dean tossed over his shoulder, and shut the door before Sam could respond. He headed back down the hall and hit the button for the elevator.

“How do I keep missing him?” he muttered to himself as he waited. Well, if he was moving in with Sam, they'd meet sooner rather than later.

He took the elevator down to the parking garage, and headed back to Singer's to finish his shift.

 

**

 

Meeting Sam went well. But Cas’ afternoon was _not_ going smoothly. The squealing in the driver's side rear tire was getting much worse, and not the impression he wanted to make with a delivery.

Luckily Balth had driven in today, and Cas planned to borrow his BMW. If he couldn't be in a company van, at least he'd be in something that didn't sound like it was falling apart.  He _really_ needed to get the brakes done on his car.

He walked in through the cafe's front door, only to be greeted by Meg.

“Welcome to Purga--holy _shit,_ Clarence! You clean up nice! How come you never dress like that for work?”

“Do the words “dry clean only” mean anything to you?” he asked somewhat sarcastically. “I've got a wedding cake delivery, and if I can't have the van to make me look professional, I'll have to cover that part myself.”

“Careful, you might end up with the bride after you in that outfit. Or at least a bridesmaid.”

“Well, the wedding has two brides, so at least I'll have my pick!” he joked, drawing a laugh from Claire at the next register.

He quickly made his way through the kitchen to the walk in fridge, being extra careful of his footing. No one who had not worked in a kitchen had any idea how slippery the floor could get. Picking up the box, he carried it out into the kitchen and set it on the counter. He carefully opened the lid and checked the contents, making sure it hadn't been bumped or damaged in the few hours he'd been gone.

“Balth, I need your keys now!”

“Why am I letting you take my car again?” Balth asked, even as he fished his keys from his pocket and tossed them over. Cas caught them one handed and smirked.

“Because you keep trying to shame me for my car, which is a classic, by the way. But at the moment, she does need a brake job.”

“Antique does not equal classic, especially not that pimpmobile,” Balth told him scathingly.

Cas waved his keys at him and grinned.

“Thanks, Balth, I'll be back soon with your darling.”

 

**

 

Delivery made, BMW returned (if only after opening it up in the highway, just a little), and back in his own car, Cas made his way home. He was glad to have dodged Meg, because he just knew that she'd have sussed out that yes, one of the bridesmaids _had_ in fact slipped him her number.  So had the best man, for that matter.

Cas got home, and felt a tiny bit of guilt at the relief that Kali's car was no longer in the driveway. He pulled in, and kept his fingers crossed that they hadn't had another fight. Cas always ended up nursing Gabe through a sugar high and then crash.

He collected the garlic bread he'd slapped together at the shop,  and headed inside. The delicious scent of his brother's chicken parmesan wafted tantalizingly through the house, along with the sharp spiciness of his signature roasted potatoes and peppers. Cas lobbed the garlic bread to his brother like a football, and Gabe quickly slid the foil-wrapped loaf from the paper bag and tossed it into the oven.

They sat down to a companionable meal, and Gabe grilled him about the apartment, whether Sam was a serial killer, or cute, or incurably collected action figures.

“I promised I wouldn't tell, objectively, yes, and none that I saw, but there was that crawl space I wasn't supposed to touch…”

“Did it fall under the conversation of bodies or Marvel?” Gabe asked with a teasing grin.

“That would be telling,” Cas smirked.

Gabe snorted, and chucked a crouton at him, which Cas cheerfully caught and ate.

“Pass the salad over, would you?”

“Seriously, what is Sam like?” Gabe prodded his brother.

“Well, first of all, he's brilliant. He's twenty-four and a professor at KU in criminal law. Skipped two grades, changed his major partway through, but still accomplished this so young. He's something of a health nut, but a good cook. We had lunch while I was there, a chicken stir fry that he just whipped up. It was really tasty. He owns more books than I do, but some of those are his school books, plus law books, not just fiction and non-fiction.”

“And what do you call your books on business management and baking? Is the floor going to hold up to your collective library?”

“I'm fairly certain Dean's comic and vinyl collection are just as heavy, so I'm not worried.”

Gabriel seemed to hesitate, and Cas sipped his wine and waited.

“Was Dean there?” he asked, finally.

“No, he worked today. And honestly, Sam is going to run interference.  I won't meet him until after we get back from Anna's wedding. Dean and Aaron are getting their apartment on the first, so I'll move in on the second. I need to talk to you about storing some of my things, just until the new year. I looked into a storage unit, but everything is just such a mess this time of year apparently.”

Cas stood and returned to the kitchen to serve himself more vegetables, and grabbed the wine bottle for a refill. Something crinkled in his pocket as he sat, and he pulled out two phone numbers, snorting at them.

“Oh, the cake was a complete success, and yes, I got photos, and the photographer and I exchanged business cards.”

“Those aren't business cards.  That looks like a cocktail napkin with a lip print on it, and this … does this guy really carry around a Sharpie so he can write his number on a condom wrapper to hand out?! Are you kidding me, what a class-A douchebag.”

Cas laughed, and Gabe eventually began to chuckle as well.

“He just pulled it from his pocket. For all I know he had  dozen in there and he was just padding his bet.”

“Ezekiel, huh? Let me do you a favour.” Gabe grabbed the Magnum wrapper and sent it flying into the garbage, throwing his arms into the air in victory. “Nothing but net!”

Cas snorted, and topped up his brother's wine. Sam's words came back to him, and he shook his head, dismissing the very idea again.

There was no way he'd spoken to his soulmate on the phone twice. Uh uh.

Gabe caught him daydreaming and poked him.

”You sure you're okay moving out? Look, I can tell Kali you need time to find a place, it's okay.”

“Gabriel, are you looking for reasons not to move in with her?” Cas asked cautiously, but there were only so many ways to ask a question like that.

“Of course not, she's amazing, gorgeous, smart, the sex is amazing--”

“TMI, Gabriel. Can you laugh with her? She doesn't care that you're bi? The way you two fight…”

“Enough, Cassie! I'm crazy about her, isn't that enough?” Gabriel demanded.

Cas sighed, and decided to drop it.

“I'm moving in on the second, wanna help me move, or you cover the shop, keeping an eye on the hooligans we've got in the kitchen. Don't tell Balth I said that, I might need to borrow his BMW again.”

Gabriel grinned, his whiskey eyes twinkling in a way that Cas knew meant trouble.

“I expect a kilo of gummy bears by Monday…”

“Uh huh. Regular or sour? Oh wait, I don't do bribes or blackmail. Buy your own candy, you mooch.”

“Man, Balth is going to be so disappointed.”

“I guess you'll have to do the deliveries from now on then, Gabriel. Dealing with all the mothers-in-law, bridezillas, drunk relatives trying to poke the cake. Since my car can't be trusted until I get it repaired.”

Cas chuckled as Gabriel shuddered, and changed the subject back to his original question.

“So, are you helping me move or what? Or at least help me load a U-Haul here, and I'll get Sam to help me at the other end.”

“You can already count on him for something like that? Sounds like love to me.”

“You're an idiot. He's not my soulmate.”

“Seriously though, who helps someone move on the basis of one meeting, even their new roommate.”

Cas held up on finger, and took his cell from his pocket. Pulling up Sam's contact information, he hit send, and put the phone on speaker before dropping it on the table in front of him.

 _“Hey, Cas, what's up?”_ Sam answered his phone, and Cas smirked as Gabriel's eyes flew wide.

“Hey Sam, I've got a favour to ask, but it'll come with homemade lasagna.”

_“The answer is probably yes. What am I agreeing to?”_

“If my brother helps me pack up a U-Haul here, can I count on you to help me unload it at the other end? And I didn't ask. Please tell me there's a service elevator. I really don't want to take up the main elevator all day.  And do we need any furniture, what is Dean planning on taking when he moves out?”

_“His bedroom furniture, but that's about it. He's deeply in love with his memory foam mattress.”_

Gabriel snorted, and chimed in.

“Who could blame him?”

_“Um, hi? Cas, you didn't need to interrupt company to ask, you could have just texted.”_

Cas laughed at his brother's expression.

“Trust me, Gabriel isn't company, he's my irritating older brother, remember?”

Sam laughed softly, and Cas watched in fascination as his brother blushed slightly.

“ _So I help you move in, and I get lasagna?”_

“And garlic bread from the bakery,” Cas sweetened the deal.

“Which is delicious and completely worth the carbs,” Gabe commented, taking a bite of his piece.

 _“I feel like I might be selling my soul, here, once I taste this lasagna,”_ Sam joked, and Cas chuckled.

“I could make a vegetarian one, just to make it a _little_ lighter.”

_“Sold. Where's the dotted line, have my soul.”_

“No thanks, I don't want your soulmate chasing me down for it when you find each other. Helping tote a couple hundred books and my furniture should cover it.”

_“And you're moving in on the second, right? I teach that morning, but I'm off by one PM.”_

“I'll steal a hand cart from the bakery and get the books done, and leave the furniture for when you get home.”

Gabriel muttered about theft, and stood to clear his plate.

_“Well feel free to text or call if you have more questions or anything. Oh… you missed Dean by seconds. You took the stairs? Only thing I can think of, because I thought he was you coming back to the door because you forgot something.”_

“Will do, thanks Sam!” Cas hung up, and dropped his head into his hands.

“Seriously, Cassie, you gotta just meet the guy. The suspense is killing me here!” Gabriel shouted from the kitchen, and Cas sighed.

“After we get back from Anna's wedding, okay? C'mon Gabriel, I need you to drop it.”

“Alright, alright. So Sam… he as sexy as he sounds?”

Cas choked on his wine, and Gabriel helpfully smacked him on his back.

“Objectively speaking, Cassie, I'm just curious!”

“Six-four, broad shoulders that he's still growing into, major dimples, chestnut hair that he wears almost to his jaw, like he's growing it out, and I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were because sometimes they looked green, others hazel, sometimes even blue. Great cheekbones and jaw.”

Gabriel listened with a rapt expression, then shook his head.

“So that's a yes. And you're moving in with this guy.”

“As a roommate, yes. Keep up, Gabriel. He has no interest in dating anyone who isn't his soulmate, and I can't really blame him. I feel the same way.”

“I still say you're missing out on fun times.”

“Fun times like I had with Gadreel? When he told me he loved me one day, then met his soulmate the next, and walked away without a word? I didn't ask him to stay, I wouldn't. But he didn't even say goodbye. I had to find out from friends that they'd met and eloped. Any of this ring any bells?”

“Yeah, but Gad was a total asshole, and we both know it. He was never good enough for you.”

Cas rolled his eyes, and took his plate to the kitchen. Setting it into the dishwasher, he turned to Gabe, who was wearing an unusually pensive expression.

“Why don't you like Kali? Cas, please, be honest.”

Cas sighed, and reached over the fridge for a scotch bottle. He poured himself a couple fingers, and held the bottle out to Gabriel who took it and poured his own.

“She started giving me looks when she found out I'm gay. She has never said a thing. But her… distaste is all over her face. And you're bi, and I worry that she doesn't treat you as well as you deserve because of it.”

Gabe's knuckles went white around the tumblr in his hand, and Cas gently pried his glass loose and set it on the counter.

“She _does_ know you're bi, right?”

Gabriel's head bowed, and his shoulders slumped.

“It shouldn't matter, I'm with her, I'm not going to cheat, so who cares if I find men and women attractive?”

“Oh, Gabriel… I don't know what to tell you. But like Gadreel, I've never thought she was good enough for you. And…” Cas hesitated, then plunged onward. “And Anna agrees.”

“Why didn't you say anything about her treating you differently after learning you're gay.”

Cas shrugged, uncomfortable.

“Used to it? Thought she knew about you, so thought maybe I was imagining it. Look. Like I said, she's never said anything. But there's something about me she doesn't like. Maybe it's just that she can tell I don't think she treats you right.”

“Cas, there's nothing exactly wrong…” Gabriel started, but Cas gave him a look.

“You two fight more than any couple I know, and you spend more time off than on. And yeah, I know, you have amazing makeup sex. I've heard it, and my therapist thanks you. But is there more than that?”

Gabriel stared at him, and seemed at  loss for words, a rare occurrence.

“Just… think about it, okay?”

Cas patted his older brother on the shoulder and headed up to bed, Sundays were always a busy day of inventory and special orders.


	5. Chapter 5

The time until Cas moved seemed to drag, because he knew it meant he was closer to meeting Dean. On the other hand it flew by, especially when he contemplated the sheer volume of packing he had left to accomplish. He knew that he had some leeway, because it wasn't like Kali would be moving into his room. But still, he wanted the majority of his belongings packed up.

Finally, his moving day arrived and he met Sam for a morning jog so he could get the keys to the apartment. They parted ways and Cas headed back to his and Gabriel's place to prepare the lasagna that would be dinner that night. He and Gabriel loaded the U-Haul truck with his bedroom furniture, as well as a bookcase for his collection of books.

He drove over in his Continental, wincing at the squealing brakes that were continually getting worse. He parked in the garage, and pulled a hand cart he'd borrowed from work to move the boxes. Loading a stack of boxes of books, he keyed himself into the building and took the elevator up to the twelfth floor. He was heading down the hallway when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. Letting himself into the apartment he unloaded the boxes of books against a wall in the living room, and went back for another load. By the time his car was empty, twenty minutes had passed, and finally he had a chance to stop and read his text.

SWinchester: _fyi, Dean & Aaron's place has no hot water, Dean's stopping by 4 a shower about noon. Sorry. _

Cas glanced at his watch in a panic, and found it was quarter to twelve. He shoved the lasagna into the fridge and all but ran out, nearly forgetting to lock the door behind him.

He took the elevator down to the garage level, and pulled out quickly. Halfway back to the duplex, he realised he'd forgotten the hand cart in his haste to avoid Dean.

 _Oh well,_ he reasoned, _the truck is already loaded, and I can just bring it down when I come back._

He stopped at the grocers on his way home, and picked up a large bag of gummy bears for Gabriel. His brother had heard more than one grumble from Cas about Dean in the time leading up to his move. Between that and another fight with Kali, he figured his brother deserved a treat. When he got there, he found his brother packing his clothes, and he winced, knowing there was no way Gabe hadn't found his toy box. But his brother made no comment about it, simply pointed out that the shirt and linen pants for Anna's wedding were packed in a garment bag.   Cas nodded, and continued packing. Moving to his bathroom and collecting his toiletries, as well as a set of towels, Cas packed everything into a canvas bag. Soon enough the last of his things were collected, and he loaded them into his Lincoln. Checking the time, Cas decided he had just enough time to swing by the bakery for the garlic bread he'd promised Sam.

He came in through the kitchen entrance, and met Balth's gaze with a wink.

“I'm not here, you haven't seen me. I'm making one loaf of garlic bread, and I'll give you a five to ring it through, keep the change.   I am _not_ going out front to deal with a single thing today, no matter what. Moving is enough stress.”

Balth gave him a sardonic smile, and pocketed the five.

“I'll ring it through after you've left, that way no reason to look back here, if I can say you've already gone.”

“Balthazar, every now and again, you're an angel.”

Cas quickly selected a loaf of Italian bread, and sliced it in half.  He slathered each piece a generous amount of herbed garlic butter, then wrapped them in foil before sliding them into a paper bag. Giving Balth a wave, he headed for the exit. Just as he pulled the U-Haul out of the small parking lot and started down Main, he heard a distinctive rumble. Checking his side mirror, sure enough, there was Dean's Impala pulling up in front of the bakery.  As he watched, a shorter, darker haired man got out of the passenger side, even as the driver's door was still opening. A sudden honk brought him back to himself and he found the light in front of him had turned green. He drove to Sam's place, his new place, distracted and pensive. Why was he avoiding meeting Dean? What would it hurt?

He thought back to the heartache he'd felt after Gadreel had left. He hadn't loved him, he didn't think. It had hurt, but it was more the lack of respect in not telling Cas that he'd met his soulmate. His feelings had been hurt, not his heart.

Somehow, Dean and his husky laugh had wormed their way into Cas’ brain, into his heart.

And if those feelings weren't reciprocated, he knew he would be devastated. So he stayed away. Better not to know.

He pulled up to the apartment and into the parking by the freight elevator entrance. He fired a quick text to Sam, letting him know he'd arrived, and Sam replied that he'd be down with the hand cart in a minute.

Cas got the back of the truck unlocked and opened, and pulled pieces of his bed frame and headboard down. He lugged his mattress forward, and manhandled the box spring down as well. His dresser was far too heavy to move on his own, even with the drawers removed. The heavy metal door at the back of the apartment building opened, and there was Sam, along with a burly, bearded man wearing a newsboy cap.

“Hey Cas, I borrowed some extra muscle. Meet Benny--”

“We met, you rang me out at Singer's that day.”

“Hey there, brotha,” he drawled in his Louisiana accent as they shook hands. “You get the brakes done yet?”

Cas winced and laughed, shaking his head.

“Tell you what, a week from now I'm out of the country for two weeks, I'll bring it by beforehand, and pick it up afterward? That way Dean can use the parking if he comes to visit Sam, rather than the visitor spots.”

“That's mighty kind of you, Cas. Is Cas short for anything, chief?” Benny asked, picking up the headboard and heading for the door.

“Yeah, highly religious parents. I was named for the Angel of Thursday, Castiel.”

“Wait,” Sam cut in. “Your brother was named for the archangel? And what about your sister? Anna doesn't strike me as terribly angelic.”

“She isn't,” Cas grinned, collecting the side pieces of his bed, while Sam laughed, picking up the footboard. “Her name is Anael. And get this. Her fiancé is named Michael.”

“And you said they're soulmates, didn't you?” Sam asked, as they went back and grabbed the box spring, while Benny hoisted the mattress alone. They piled everything into the hallway, and Sam punched the elevator call button.

“Yes. And seeing them… let's just say I couldn't ever settle for less.” Cas saw Sam open his mouth to respond, and shook his head. Benny caught the exchange, but merely smiled.

“I could never be without my Andrea, so I don't blame you for waiting for the right one.”

“‘The right one’, not ‘the right woman’?” Cas asked with a laugh.

“You'd know better than I, cher, but you got that pride sticker in your car,” Benny pointed out with a smile. The elevator arrived, and Benny helped them load it, then went back to the truck.

“He makes a fair point. A huge disappointment to my very religious parents. At least Gabriel has the decency to date men and women, so they can pretend the men are just a phase.”

“Damn, Cas,” Sam commiserated. “Sorry to hear that. My dad was always strict about what makes a man, a man. Dean he never bothered, because he often comes off as very Alpha male. With me, Dad was always after me to man up. Go figure, I'm pan, and Dean is the one who's gay.”

“How did your dad take that?” Cas asked.

“He never found out. Wrapped his car around a tree, drunk when Dean was eighteen. Only shock was when he finally did it, he didn't take anyone else out with him.”

Sam's voice was clipped, and Cas instinctively patted him on one shoulder.

“Sorry to hear that,” he said, and tried to convey his sympathy for all the pain of the situation.

The elevator reached their floor, and they worked quickly to unload. They carried everything down the hall piece by piece, and Cas scooped up the headboard under one arm and the footboard under the other. Sam followed with the side pieces, and got the door. They worked quickly together, falling into an easy rhythm, never getting in each other's way. Cas tossed his peacoat, the building more than warm enough to accommodate his AC/DC shirt.

Sam took one look, and started chuckling.

“How do you feel about Led Zeppelin, Cas?”

“Love ‘em, why?” Cas asked.

Sam snorted, shaking his head in clear amusement.

“Just checking.”

 

**

 

With Benny to help, Cas was moved in within two hours; his furniture was reassembled, his clothes hung up or put away, his toiletries in the bathroom, and he was working on his books. He made a quick trip to return the truck and get his car, and he and Sam finished unloading that quickly. A glance at the clock showed it was nearly quarter to four, and he decided to leave the books while he got dinner into the oven.

He headed down the hall and found Sam in the living room, grading papers.

“No T.A. to help with that?” Cas asked, turning on the oven to preheat. He rummaged through the fridge, pulled all the fixings for a salad, and quickly assembled one while waiting for the oven to reach temperature.

“I had one. Apparently the second choice threw a chair at his head, and he's too freaked out now to continue. Obviously I'm not taking on the violent one.”

Cas choked, and stared at him.

“So, you're the hot, coveted young professor we keep hearing about. That chair is why the bakery window was boarded up a couple weeks ago.”

“Shit, small world! Wait, “hot”?” he asked, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

“According to more than one of our customers,” Cas smirked. “You're a little young for me though, no offense.”

Sam froze, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Cas burst out laughing, and sent him a wink.

“Relax, Sammy. We know we're not soulmates, and that neither of us is interested in complicating things. I can objectively say you're very attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you.”

“I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted,” Sam replied, and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a beer.

“Always take a compliment, but don't stress about it,” Cas replied. “By the way, if you had told me Benny was going to be helping, I could have made an extra lasagna for him to take for dinner tonight too. A simple thanks doesn't feel like enough. I'll have to find out what his favourite item from the bakery is, and make one specially for him.”

“He's a Louisiana boy through and through. Beignets will always win him over.”

“I'll have to find a recipe. Perfect, I love trying new ones!”

“I volunteer to do quality control,” Sam offered generously, while handing Cas a beer. They clinked bottles and Cas grinned.

This would work out.

 

**

 

Dean moved in with Aaron in an apartment a little further from work than he'd been, only to have their landlord show up that afternoon and let Aaron know there was going to be sewage work done in the area the next day, so the water would be turned off.

Putting away dishes in the kitchen, Dean listened as Aaron told their landlord he would tell his “friend”. A sour feeling entered his stomach.

When Aaron shut the door, Dean waited in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he cracked open a beer.

“Your “friend”, huh?” he commented, keeping his tone level.

“Well you are that, you're also more!” Aaron grinned. “I didn't know how he'd react to us fucking, and we did get a two bedroom. Last thing we need is to be evicted if he's a dick.”

Dean had to concede the point, but was left feeling unsettled.

That night he went to bed early, his memory foam mattress pulling him down to sleep quickly. In the morning he had a vague recollection of Aaron coming to bed, but he was already up and making himself breakfast when Dean woke up.

Dean put on the coffee pot, wincing as his head throbbed, his vision blurring.

“I'm gonna go in for lunch. My head is killin’ me, I'm gonna try to get some more sleep.”

“Alright, I'll be home around six, I have a later meeting. Take it easy.”

“Want to meet for lunch? I'm thinking that place I always get coffee, Purgatory.  They have lunches too.”

“Sure, just text me the time.” Aaron scooped up his messenger bag and headed out, and Dean sighed as the door closed.

His stomach feeling off again, Dean eyed the coffee dripping into the pot, and shook his head. He went down the hall and crawled back into bed, fumbling for his migraine medication that he'd stashed in the bedside table out of habit.

Grabbing his cell he texted Bobby to say he was taking half the day, then texted Sam to ask if he could use their shower about noon. Without waiting for a response, he set his alarm for eleven, and tossed his phone aside. He set his head down gently, wincing at the throb in his temples.

A few hours later, he woke to his alarm blaring, and scrambled about the bed, trying to find it. Finally shutting it off, his stomach grumbled in protest over missing breakfast. His migraine had also faded, so he hauled himself out of bed while checking if Sam had replied.  

He hadn't. Dean sent another text, then made his way to the kitchen. The coffee pot had a keep warm setting, but it only lasted two hours before powering down, and he poured the lukewarm liquid into a mug before sliding it into the microwave to reheat. Grabbing an apple, he scarfed it down. Though still hungry, Dean put off eating anything else, knowing he'd be meeting Aaron for lunch.

He collected his coffee from the microwave and took a scalding sip.  Checking his cell again, he found Sam had replied, saying that it was no trouble to use the shower.

Dean couldn't help but wonder if Cas would be there. On the drive over, he found himself watching for a flash of gold, his head whipping around every time brakes squealed. Finally he forced himself to focus on his drive, and he pulled up to the apartment building about ten minutes to noon.

Cas wasn't there. But he had been. A light, unfamiliar cologne lingered, and a stack of boxes were against one wall, along with an abandoned hand cart.  

Dean quickly showered and left again, the urge to procrastinate driving him out the door. He had a lunch date after all. With his boyfriend. Whom he cared about very much.

Dean hated that even in his own mind, he sounded like he was making excuses. He unlocked Baby and slid into the familiar comfort, then pulled his phone out to text Aaron.

They arranged for Dean to pick him up at work, and they were pulling up to Purgatory about quarter to one. As he was getting out of the car, Dean heard a honk behind him, and checked over his shoulder. A U-Haul truck was belatedly moving through the intersection, and the car behind it passed it at the first opportunity.

Staring after the truck for a moment, Dean shook his head and joined Aaron. They walked into the café and Dean immediately felt this was a major mistake. Meg, Claire, and Gabe all glanced up, and Dean felt skewered by their looks. Meg's expression was one of gleeful disbelief, Claire was sneering, but she was also a teenager, so he took that expression with a grain of salt.  Gabe however, looked at Dean as though he'd like to beat him senseless. Or at least spit in his coffee. The short, blond owner, whom Dean considered a friend, was looking at Dean, or rather at Dean and Aaron, like they'd walked in and shit on the floor. He turned to Meg and spoke quietly, then disappeared into his office.

Dean winced. Apparently coming here has been a monumentally bad idea.

“Hey Meg,” he said as he approached the counter, hoping she wouldn't outright humiliate him.

“Hey there, loverboy.”

Scratch that. She definitely planned to humiliate him if she could.

“So how did the move go?” she asked, her smile sweet and unassuming.

Dean was immediately on guard.

“Other than the water being shut off today, it went fine. How've you been? Hey, how is Kevin?” he asked, both out of concern for the young man, and in hope of derailing any embarrassment.

“His arm is still giving him grief. Clarence told him he's getting another x-ray this Friday if it's not better. He may have cracked it, rather than a bad bruise.”

“Good idea,” he said, though he couldn't help but wonder who Clarence was. “Can I get a large Columbian, and the grilled cheese with bacon please.”

“And for your friend, here?” she asked, the emphasis on friend only completely obvious.

“I'm more than capable of asking for what I want,” Aaron cut in abruptly.

Dean winced at his boyfriend's rude tone, and resolved to leave a large tip.

“So this is the place you get coffee and donuts for the shop every day?” Aaron asked him, his tone sharp.

“Yeah, why?” Dean asked as they collected their drinks and found a table.

“I don't think much of the service. She was blatantly flirting with you. I'm surprised she hasn't asked for your number.”

“That wasn't Meg flirting, trust me. And she has asked for it. I didn't give it to her,” Dean told him.

“So what's so great about the food or coffee here?”

“Supporting local instead of a chain, the service is usually great, though it's a bit weird today. The coffee is awesome and the food is amazing. I swear, their baker must be an angel.”

“Why do you think I call him Clarence?” Meg told him as she brought their lunches and set them in front of them. “And he is an angel. You know that, Dean, you've talked to him on the phone how many times?”

She turned on her heel and swept away before he could answer, and was left with Aaron watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Should I be jealous?” Aaron asked in a teasing tone, but Dean was near panic mode.

“What, Cas? No, I've never even met the guy. He's always in the kitchen, we talked once because his car was in the shop and he needed to leave it overnight, and the second time I was late to pick up my order and called to let them know I was going to be a couple hours late, he just happened to answer the phone. There's nothing going on!”

“Relax, Dean, I was joking! I know I have nothing to be jealous of!” Aaron laughed.

They settled in for a companionable meal, and chatted about their plans for the day as well as the coming weekend. Aaron had business meetings all week that would keep him late, so Dean offered to have dinner started or made, depending on the hour.

Eventually Dean knew he had to get to work, and he went back to the counter to order the coffees for the shop. Claire helped him this time, and she was quiet, other that asking his order. As he took his trays with a quick thank you, she met his gaze for a moment. Her glance flicked to Aaron, still at the table, and a look of contempt crossed her features. She kept her mouth shut though, knowing that insulting a regular would probably not go well with her boss.

Though thinking back to the look he got from Gabe, he might give her a raise if she dumped a coffee on him. He made it out to the car with Aaron without incident though, and carefully set the coffee trays in the footwell of the back seat.

Dropping Aaron back at work, he headed to the shop, and got there just before two o'clock, where Bobby greeted him as he came in.

“‘Bout time you showed up, idjit. Buncha regulars were looking for donuts, I hadta tell ‘em our sleepin beauty stayed home.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, but what good would I have been getting in an accident tryin’ to drive with a migraine? I'll stay til seven, and I brought the coffee. Quit your bitchin’.”

“Alright, you remembered the coffee, guess you still got a job,” Bobby grumbled, taking his coffee. He took a gulp and nodded. “Thanks, son.”

Dean knew then he was forgiven for the morning off.

 

**

 

Cas managed to avoid meeting Dean, simply because his schedule meant he was asleep early in the evening, so he could be awake and out the door by four am. The countdown was on for Anna's wedding, and he and Gabriel were in near constant communication with their sister. Gabriel promised to try to be a buffer against their homophobic parents. It had always been easier for him, particularly since he had been dating Kali for so many years.

Then, the day before they were flying out, Cas was packing his bag when there was a knock at the door. Sam had gone out with his brother and some friends, and wouldn't be home until late. Cas checked the peephole, and saw his brother standing in the doorway, looking haggard.

He pulled the door open quickly, and Gabriel staggered in.

“She's gone. She met her soulmate.”

Those were not the words Cas expected to hear. He considered raiding Sam's beer, knowing his roommate wouldn't mind in essentially an emergency.

This called for more desperate measures. Reaching for the cupboard above the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon.  He grabbed two tumblers, and poured a generous amount into each glass. He handed the first one to Gabriel, and pointed him at the couch, then turned back to raid the junk cupboard for something sweet. Finding a bag of peanut M&Ms, and one of caramel popcorn, he pulled a large mixing bowl and dumped the two in and gave them a quick shake.

“She left me a note. Had her stuff cleared out of the house by the time I got home tonight.”

“Damnit, Gabriel, I'm sorry.”

Gabriel tossed back his bourbon, and shook his head, laughing. Cas frowned, knowing that this wasn't happy laughter.

“I still don't know if I loved her.  How messed up is that? Can I stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch.”

“Like hell you will. You're getting tanked, and you're sleeping in my bedroom, and I'll take the couch.”

“Cassie, I can take the couch, it's no problem.”

“I have a waterproof cover on my mattress. If you throw up all over my bed, I can clean it, but if you barf on the couch we have to set it on fire and toss it off the balcony.”

Gabriel gave a choked laugh, but when he looked up at Cas, tears were tracking down his cheeks. Cas threw an arm around his older brother's shoulders, and held him as he shook.

“What if I never meet my soulmate?” Gabriel asked eventually, his voice rough.

“You will. And you'll be insufferably happy, even when you drive them crazy.”

“Man. Can you just imagine our parents if my soulmate is a guy? So much for their perfect little dream for me. Can you believe mom asked me why I hadn't proposed to Kali?”

“Well, why didn't you?”

“This reason. She wasn't mine.” Gabriel scooped a handful of popcorn, and tossed the pieces into the air before catching each one in his mouth. “And… and I don't love her. I was comfortable with her. Hell, even the fights were worth it, because damn, the makeup sex was--”

“There's the line. Stop talking,” Cas ordered.

“--phenomenal, she was so damn flexible, and holy shit she could--”

“Now you're just being an assbutt, shut up,” Cas complained, earning a shit-eating grin from Gabriel.

Cas reached for the remote, and pulled up Netflix.

“Sugar Rush?” he offered, knowing the show was one of Gabriel's guilty pleasures.

“Nah, put on Nailed It. I could use watching someone else turn something into a dumpster fire.”

“Isn’t that usually a term for trash shipping? Like Stony vs Stucky?”

“Seriously, you're even going to try to compare the two? It's Steve and Bucky all the way, and anyone who suggests Tony and Steve has never contemplated Tony and Stephen Strange.”

“Agreed and agreed.”

“Fuck it, throw on Avengers. Still have the dumpster fire, just a different type, plus we get to ogle sexy guys.”

“But no Stucky or Ironstrange.”

“But we've got Loki.”

“Excellent point.”

 

**

 

About one in the morning Cas steered his brother down the hall, and shoved him over onto his bed. He fetched him a large glass of water and stood over him until he drank it, then refilled it and set a couple tylenol next to the glass for the morning.

“We need to be at the airport by two in the afternoon. Tell me you finished packing already.”

“Yeah, last night. Thought I'd be spendin’ tonight gettin’ laid, not laid out…” Gabriel grumbled.

“Yeah, I know. Get some rest. Bathroom is right there, no pissing in my closet.”

Cas grabbed his pillow, leaving Gabe the spare, and a blanket from the linen closet. He dropped them on the couch, and spent a few minutes cleaning up before stumbling back to the couch to stretch out. Just as his eyes were drifting shut, the door opened, spilling light from the hall into the apartment.

“Hey, Sam,” he said around a yawn, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey Cas, what's up?” Sam asked, confused.

“Gabe's girlfriend, Kali? Ex-girlfriend now. Left him a note, she met her soulmate. Cleared out before he got home from work. I put him in my room, he’s sleeping it off. Oh, I owe you for a bottle of bourbon.”

“Damn, that's cruel. Also not the way I wanted to meet your brother.”

Cas chuckled around another yawn, and shook his head.

“Morning class, like ten?” he asked, and Sam nodded. “He probably won't be awake before you leave.”

“Rough night, huh?” Sam spoke quietly, his voice full of sympathy.

Cas ran his fingers through his hair, setting it standing on end.

“Yeah, you could say that. My brother's self-esteem has never been great, and having Kali just leave like that, leaving a note rather than caring enough to tell him to his face… it did a number on him. They've been together off and on for nine years.”

“Bitch!” Sam growled, scowling. “You don't do that to a roommate, leaving them in the lurch. Breaking up with someone? Who leaves a Dear John?”

“He never told her he was bi. I don't think it would have gone well.”

“Ugh. You've told me enough about your brother that I can honestly say he deserves better. And seriously, a revolving door relationship like that? Did he ever break it off with her?” Sam asked, his eyes showing a tinge of sadness for Gabriel, despite never having met him.

“Nope, always her. Like he was fucking disposable. Then when she was bored or something, she'd come back. So yeah, like you said, bitch.” Cas yawned again, and glanced at his watch. “Fuck me, I need to sleep too. And you're going to have fun with your class, it's two AM. “

Sam groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Alright, I'm going. G’night Cas. You're a good guy. The rest aside, nice of you to give him your bed.”

Cas gave a low chuckle as he stretched out.

“Self-preservation. If he gets sick, bathroom right there. Here? He might get lost on the way to the bathroom and throw up in the washing machine,” Cas explained around a yawn that had his eyes watering.

Sam yawned in sympathy, and let out a laugh, though he quickly stifled it, wincing as he glanced down the hall.

“Sorry,” he murmured, then hit the lights and went to his own room.

He paused outside Cas’ room for no reason he could think of, his feet refusing to move onward. Finally he spoke softly, then moved on to his own room, and to sleep.

Behind a closed door, Gabriel slipped briefly to a half-doze, where he heard a warm, gentle voice call to him.

“ _Good night, Gabe,”_ it said, and for the first time that night, his heart lightened a little, and he fell into a deeper, restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. First a little angst. Then smut.

Seven days after Cas and Gabe left for the Bahamas, Sam curiously answered his phone. Dean rarely called, he much preferred to text. His office hours were almost done, so he decided to answer.

“Hey Dean, what's up?”

“Hey, Sammy. Can I crash on the couch a few days, maybe a week? Apparently Aaron thought I was moving in just to help with the rent, and be there to fuck when he wanted. And if I wasn't, he had someone else on tap. And apparently he always did. So I stopped at a clinic for an STD panel, because condoms are great, but no guarantee. Turns out the results only take two to three days, which is a relief.”

“Holy shit, Dean, that’s awful! Yeah, sure. Look, Cas is on vacation anyway, so don't even worry about the couch. Take his room,” Sam offered.

“Dude, are you sure? It’s a little weird, I've never met the guy, remember? I'm gonna need some help to get my stuff from Aaron's. Asshole is stuck though, my name isn't on the lease. So I'm taking my bed and moving it ASAP. And the best part is, the assholes were fucking in the shower, they didn't even hear me. So he can't tell the landlord I'm not welcome or anything.”

“How soon? Need a hand? My office hours are done as of now,” he stated, quickly locking his office door, then writing a note to apologize to anyone who arrived in the next ten minutes.

“I'm renting a truck now. Yeah, I appreciate the help. I'd ask Benny, but he's covering me at work. Apparently he had some practice moving shit recently? So Benny's met Cas, and I haven't, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied reflexively. “Benny had already met him, at the shop, remember? Alright, where should I meet you, the new apartment, we could throw my bike into the back along with the furniture, then I can be there to help at both places.”

“Deal, see you in about fifteen minutes then?”

“If that. Bye Dean.”

Sam hung up, and cursed the asshole who had hurt his brother. His mind flashed to Cas, but that would have to wait. He'd text him later. He grabbed his coat and bag, shoved his laptop into the padded pocket, and let himself out of his office. Locking the door, he taped the note to the outside, and jogged to the exit closest to where he locked his bicycle.

Thirteen minutes later he was in front of Aaron's apartment, and he loaded his bike into the back of the truck Dean had open and waiting.

“His car is gone, perfect. Boxes are still around, grab anything. Clothes can go in garbage bags, I've got my tools to take the bed frame apart. Vinyl is still all in boxes too. Let's get the mattress off first, and I'll disassemble the frame while you haul out my vinyl and comics, okay?”

“You got it.”

 

**

 

Within three hours they had the apartment stripped of Dean's belongings. Dean went and knocked on the landlord's door, and grinned at the man's shock when he announced he was moving out.

“I'm not on the lease. Here's the second key.”

“Man, does your roommate know you're leaving?”

“Don't you worry, I'll talk to my “roommate”. You have a good day.”

Dean walked outside to the moving truck, and climbed into the driver's seat. He and Sam chatted about the courses Sam was teaching, and Sam mentioned he was still looking for a new T.A. after the last was scared off.

“Ironic that you teach criminal law, but the guy loses it at one thrown chair, huh?”

“You know that really doesn't happen in court that often, right? It lands people there, but that's about it.”

“Nah, come on Sammy, it's gotta be more exciting than that!”

“Sorry to be such a disappointment, Dean. And stop calling me Sammy. Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. I've outgrown that.”

Dean chuckled at the usual argument, and they agreed to hit the Roadhouse for dinner.

Many hours later, Dean crawled into an unfamiliar bed. He thought he'd have trouble falling asleep, but surrounded by that light cologne he'd scented the day Cas moved in, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

**

 

“I cannot fucking believe them!” Gabriel snarled for the fifth time since they disembarked from the red-eye flight that was the only one they could catch on short notice. “They chose Anna's wedding to fucking disown you? Fuck them! Those two hypocritical assholes have been cheating on each other for decades, but you're gay, so YOU are a threat to traditional marriage? We live in a world where there is a perfect person out there for each of us, what fucking right do they have to say you're living your life wrong?! There are soulmate triads out there, so what's the fucking problem?!”

“Gabriel, you didn't need to leave with me. I left because they were ruining the atmosphere for Anna's honeymoon. You could have stayed the last four days, you were paid up for the two weeks too! Why did you choose now to come out? It just made them angrier. If your soulmate is a woman, you've been disowned for no reason.”

“Not “no reason”, Cassie. You're my brother, and our parents needed to be slapped down. And like I need their money when they finally croak. Anna and Michael need it, what with twins on the way. But I don't want kids. I'll just be the coolest uncle ever.”

“Assbutt,” Cas called him affectionately.

“Dick,” Gabriel retorted with a grin. “Seriously, Cas. You okay?”

“It's been a long time coming, Gabriel, you know that. They were never going to change who they are. I can't change who I am, and I wouldn't even if I could.”

“I'm proud of you for standing up to them though. I just wish they hadn't chosen Anna's morning after breakfast party to issue an ultimatum like that. Seriously, what did they expect? That you'd crawl over and announce that you needed their money badly enough that you were now straight? Fuck ‘em. Do they not realise their so-called fortune doesn't mean a fucking thing to us, and so what if they change their wills. We'd still be waiting for them to croak.”

“That's a little morbid,” Cas grinned, and tossed his carry-on over his shoulder as they made their way through luggage pickup and customs. Neither had much to declare, so they were allowed through fairly quickly.

It was approaching three AM when Gabriel pulled his car into Cas' parking spot. Cas had offered the couch, especially since Gabriel hadn't slept at the house since Kali had abandoned ship. Luckily it was a Friday night, so Sam wasn't teaching the next day, but still, Cas reminded Gabriel to keep his voice down as Sam was an awkwardly light sleeper. He quickly fetched a pillow and blanket from the linen closet, and bid his brother good night, exhausted from the emotional turmoil and late flight.

Cas stumbled down the hall, and quietly opened the door to his room. He stepped in and, shutting the door to keep the brightness contained, he hit the light switch.

A very sleepy, very green, pair of eyes met his shocked glance, and the man sleeping in his bed bolted upright. Cas felt a tug inside, and scarcely dared breathe.

“Dean?” he asked hoarsely, and the man's eyes widened in surprise. He stood, and strode to stand before Cas, stopping well within his personal space. Cas found he didn't mind.

“Cas…” Dean's voice was raspy with sleep.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas could have slapped himself for the inane greeting, but in his defense he was not expecting to meet the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, warm and sleep-rumpled, while he himself was feeling stale and gross from an overnight flight. Particularly not when that gorgeous man had been asleep in his bed until a moment ago, and now stood before him in a t-shirt and cotton sleep pants.

“I'm sorry. Sam didn't tell me you were coming home early. I'd have crashed on the couch.”

“He didn't know. My phone had an incident with the ocean yesterday. Wait. Two days ago? What day is it… nevermind. I… Dean, why are you here?”

“Aaron was cheating on me. I've been staying here the last three days. All my stuff is in boxes in Sam's office for now, plus my bed is there, but no room to set it up.”

“Dean, I'm so sorry.” Cas murmured, quietly sympathetic. Without thinking, he reached out and grasped Dean's shoulder.

A bolt of heat, a sense of familiarity, _home_ swept over Cas, and he gasped. Dean's eyes were wide, his pupils large with surprise, and his full lips parted on a strangled sound.

“Cas, you… can I please touch you?” Dean pleaded, a tremble in his hands that Cas could see clearly despite his fatigue.

“Ye-- wait. Your boyfriend cheated on you?” Cas asked, and Dean took his meaning immediately.

“Yup. And I was tested the same day. Got the results this afternoon, I'm totally clear.”

“Then Dean, I would very much like to kiss you, if that's alright wi--”

Dean pulled him into his arms, both men gasping as the touch of skin against skin confirmed what they already knew. A flash of white-hot pleasure flashed through each of them.

“My soulmate,” Cas growled, his voice low and husky.

“Yes, Cas. I'm yours. Come to bed with me?”

“I don't know what you might be thinking, but while I will gladly sleep with you, I'm far too tired for anything else.” Cas thought for a moment, then amended his statement. “But I would like that kiss.”

Dean's lips were against his in a heartbeat, a tender, loving kiss that asked for nothing, offered everything. He found himself pushing Dean back towards the bed, until the backs of his legs hit and he toppled over. Cas stripped off his dress shirt, leaving him in a plain white tee, a mirror to Dean's black one. His eyes were dark as they scanned over Dean, and his hands went to his belt. He undid it, then paused.

“This okay, Dean?” he asked softly.

“If you're commando I don't know if I can take it,” Dean teased.

Cas grinned, and undid his jeans, letting them slide down over thick thighs until he finally stepped free of them. Dean shuffled over on the bed, and Cas leaned across to kiss him softly.

“Be right back,” he promised as he moved to the bathroom.

Cas scrubbed himself down quickly, then brushed his teeth. He'd dozed on the flight, but nothing sufficient given the last week with his parents.

Returning to the bedroom, he found Dean sitting back against the pillows, waiting for him.

“Cas, I gotta tell you something. Ever since we talked on the phone, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I swear, I've never heard of soulmates connecting without touching, but then I start having these…”

Dean broke off, his gaze skittering away.

“Dreams?” Cas whispered, his voice husky, his heart pounding. “All it took was hearing you laugh, and I was done for. I was terrified to meet you, especially once… Gabriel asked you if you were in love with Aaron. You didn't even hesitate before saying yes.”

Cas wrapped his arms over his stomach, his eyes closed in pain.

“Cas, look at me, please,” Dean murmured, his voice barely more than a whisper as he came to stand in front of Cas.

Cas opened his eyes, and found Dean before him, his green eyes brimming with emotion.

“Gabe and I were talking about Aaron, yeah. But what he asked me was if I was in love. And he was right, I didn't hesitate to say yes. Let me tell you, that scared the shit out of me. Because I wasn't thinking of Aaron then. I'd spoken to you twice, and missed meeting you I don't know how many times. Even caught a glimpse of you now and then, a couple blocks from the shop, for instance, that day you picked up your car. By the way, brakes are all done, and I had to replace one rotor, the rust was so bad it seized. That's why it was squealing even when you weren't braking.”

Cas felt a comforting warmth spread through him, and he smiled softly.

“You took care of my car yourself?” he asked, reaching over and taking Dean's hand.

“Wouldn't let anyone touch it. Benny thought I was nuts, at first. Then he realized it was your car and hassled me for a week straight.”

“Probably wants more beignets,” Cas chuckled.

“Yeah, he does,” Dean confirmed, and drew Cas backward towards the bed. “Meanwhile, it's almost four. Let's get some sleep, sunshine.”

Cas beamed at his soulmate, allowing Dean to pull him along. They crawled into bed, then Cas swore, stumbling back out of bed to turn off the overhead light. He collapsed next to Dean, who immediately wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. Cas drifted off with his soulmate's chest pressed against his back, and slept soundly.

 

**

 

Cas woke slowly, a comforting warmth against his back, the light waft of someone breathing against the base of his neck. His own breath caught in his throat, and he wormed around to look at Dean. His lashes were dark and full, brushing freckled cheeks, and his extraordinarily soft lips were slightly parted. Dean cuddled closer, wrapping his arm around him. There was an insistent poking against Cas’ hip, and he tried to bite back a moan. Dean heard though, and those mesmerizing green eyes opened, and Dean leaned in for a slow, chaste kiss. Cas whimpered against his lips, and Dean broke the kiss with a sigh.

“Cas, angel, I… I want you.”

“I'm all yours, Dean,” he assured him.

“Good. Hold that thought.” Dean slid out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Cas could hear the water running for a few minutes. When Dean reappeared and climbed back onto the bed, Cas pulled him into a deeper kiss, teasing his lips apart with his tongue. Dean tasted of mint, and Cas smiled.

“I should probably brush my teeth, too,” he suggested, but Dean pulled him closer.

“You did that at four this morning. You're fine.”

Cas gave a low chuckle, and they met again in a slow, gentle kiss, exploring each other's lips. Cas nipped at Dean's lip lightly, pulling a moan from him, and the sound ignited a fire in his gut. He pulled Dean flush against him, his thigh slotting between Dean's,  and he groaned as Dean ground against him.

“Dean, I want you,” Cas echoed Dean's earlier sentiment, and Dean gave a husky laugh.

“Then take me. I'm ready to go, just need to grab the lube.” Surprise must have shown on Cas’ face, and Dean smirked. “I saw that shower attachment you put in, and I thought I'd be alone here for a week, so I made use of it last night. Figured I could use a toy in the shower. I didn't get around to that, but I'm prepped.”

Cas’ pulse pounded in his ears, and with a growl he flipped Dean onto his back, and kissed him passionately. Dean melted underneath him, his hands clutching at Cas' shoulders, then sliding down his back to pull at the hem of his shirt. Cas reached back and pulled his shirt off, and Dean's eyes grew gratifyingly wide as he took in his physique.

“Are you sure you're a baker?” he teased, but his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Cas swept in for another kiss. As he pulled back, he hauled Dean upright and stripped him of his tee, then bore him back down to the mattress, pressed chest to chest.

Dean's hands ran down Cas’ back, and he shivered at the rough calluses teasing at his skin. Cas felt a predatory grin stretch his lips, and he began to kiss his way down Dean's chest. He stopped to bite gently over his pec, and Dean gave a low groan, his hips bucking upward.

“You like that, baby?” Cas asked, his voice lower than ever as he tormented him. He slid lower, and nibbled along Dean's ribs, chuckling softly against his skin as Dean moaned for him.

“Angel, yes, please don't stop. _Fuck_ , that feels so good.”

Cas squirmed lower, and stripped Dean's sleep pants from him in one swift motion. Dean's cock bounced against his stomach, straining for contact already, and Cas licked his lip hungrily. He jerked his thumb at the nightside table, and Dean rolled slightly, fumbling for the lube.

As he turned and stretched, Cas caught a glimpse of dusky skin, and without hesitation, buried his tongue against Dean's hole. Dean gave a shout of surprised pleasure, and squirmed around to lay on his stomach, his legs parted to give Cas better access. Cas quickly shucked his own boxers, and bent to lap at Dean's cleft, caressing the perfect globes of Dean's ass as his tongue thrust past his rim. Dean whimpered against the pillow, his hips rutting against the mattress in a desperate search for friction.

Without thinking, Cas reached up and smacked Dean's ass, barely more than a tap. Dean froze, his back arched, and he let out a whimpering moan.

“Cas, again,” he choked out, “Angel, _please!”_

Cas drew a deep breath, then redoubled his efforts between Dean's cheeks, even as he raised his other hand and smacked the other side. Dean let out a strangled wordless cry, and Cas soothed his hand over the red imprint he'd left.

“Dean,” he rasped, waiting until his lover looked over his shoulder to see why he stopped.

“Stoplight system. Green means go, yellow we check in, red is full stop. We good?”

“We are so green!” Dean exclaimed, and Cas rewarded him with another smack. This time Dean's cry echoed through the room, and a door slammed in the hall before a heavy tread stomped away towards the main bathroom. A moment later the shower started. Cas froze, but then as Dean started giggling, he thrust his tongue against his rim again, breaching his hole, then sucking lightly. Dean wailed for him, an incoherent litany of _more_ and _please_ and _angel._

Cas alternated slaps to Dean's ass, one side then the other, soothing each with a gentle caress of his hand. When Dean was begging, _pleading_ for more, Cas gave a resounding smack with one hand, even as he quietly slicked the fingers of his other hand.

“Dean, colour?” he rasped, his voice velvet over gravel.

He heard Dean gulp for air, and he gentled his touch, soothing his hand tenderly over the last imprint he'd left.

“Green, angel. Very, very green.” Dean's voice was rough with arousal and use, but firm.

“Good boy, so good for me, baby,” Cas praised him quietly, watching as Dean shivered at either his words or his tone. He filed that away for later, and moved to kiss his way across Dean's reddened skin.

He set his teeth lightly to Dean's ass, and as Dean cried out again, slipped a finger into him to the second knuckle.

“Oh, baby, so beautiful for me, taking me so well. You ready for another, my good boy?” Cas asked, playing on a hunch.

“Angel, oh god, yes, please, please, I need more!” Dean begged, squirming against his hand, trying to grind back against Cas’ finger.

Cas slid another finger into him easily, and Dean hissed at the light burn.

“So fucking gorgeous, baby, that perfect, tight little hole just opening up beautifully, just for me.”

“Just… just for you, angel. _Only_ you,” Dean panted. “Never, oh _fuck!_ Never bottomed before.”

Cas shuddered as a wave of arousal swept through him. He crooked his fingers, and Dean howled for him.

“That's it, baby. All mine! That makes me so hot, knowing I'm the first one to make you feel this,” Cas growled, even as he pressed his fingers into Dean again, unerringly hitting his prostate, pulling another wail from him.

“More, angel, give me another, I need you inside me!” Dean demanded, rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against the mattress.

Cas pulled his fingers away and smacked Dean's ass again.

“Turn over baby. I want to see you, and I don't want you getting off against a damn mattress our first time together. “ Dean rolled onto his back, and Cas took a moment to admire the way his chest heaved, a lovely flush from his cheeks down to his pecs nearly enough to rival his ass.

When Dean had settled comfortably against the pillows, Cas met his gaze, the iris nearly swallowed by pupil. He nuzzled gently against his sac, and Dean drew in a shuddering breath.

“Angel,” he murmured, pulling Cas’ focus away from the silky skin against his lips, “we're green.”

Cas nodded gently, grazing his stubbled jaw against the tender skin on the inside of Dean's upper thigh. He pressed two fingers back into Dean's heat, and sucking a dark bruise over the pulse at top of his thigh, held Dean by the hip, preventing him from bucking.

As Dean writhed underneath him, Cas pressed a third finger in, and carefully started scissoring his fingers to open Dean up.

“Angel, Cas, _please!”_ Dean whimpered, and Cas pulled back, wiping his hand over his own cock, slicking it once from head to base.

“Dean,” he rasped, pausing to clear his throat and try again. “Baby, are you ready?”

“Yes. Angel, please, I… want to feel you inside me.” Dean flushed prettily at his own words, but even as he spoke, he drew his knees up and out, and cocked his hips, exposing his pink hole.

“Mmph, Dean…” Cas growled. “Such a good boy for me.”

Cas crawled over Dean, and bent close, deciding whether to kiss him or not, when Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, moaning against his lips and sweeping his tongue into his mouth to tangle with Cas’.

Cas kissed him back passionately, taking control of the kiss, and Dean melted against him. As Cas drew back, he lined up against Dean's entrance, and waited.

“Dean,” he whispered. When Dean opened his eyes again, he bent and whispered in his ear. “I love you, too.”

Then he pressed into his soulmate for the first time.

Ecstasy.

Cas shuddered as a wave of pleasure swept through him and, whining deep in his throat as he rolled his hips, he pressed deeper until he was fully seated, surrounded by Dean.

Dean clutched at him, pulling him tightly against him, his hands tangling through Cas’ thick hair.

“Angel, oh god you feel perfect! Move, please move!” he pleaded, rocking his hips, taking him deeper.

Cas drew back slowly, achingly slowly, then thrust forward again, feeling every inch as his cock was enveloped by Dean's scalding heat. Their moans sounded together, and Cas drew back again. Meeting Dean's eyes, he found no hesitation, no discomfort, but still, he wanted to be sure this was good for him.

“Baby, are you okay? Is this okay?” he asked softly, and Dean growled, planted his feet, and drove himself onto Cas’ cock.

Cas barely recognized his own voice as he shouted Dean's name, and he hooked an arm under Dean's knee, spreading him wider, then thrust hard and fast.

“Oh _yes_ , angel, fuck yes, just like that, oh god, oh _oh oh!_ Oh fuck, _fuck me harder!”_

“That's it baby, such a good boy for me, taking my cock so well. I was made for you, I swear, you feel so fucking perfect.”

Cas rocked into him harder, both of them moving up the bed as he pounded into Dean, his hands clutching at his hip and shoulder for leverage.  He grasped Dean's hip and pulled, and suddenly Dean was whining with every thrust.

“Right there, baby? You feel that?”

“Oh god, don't stop, don't stop, please angel, uh-uh- _uh-uh-uh,_ hnng--oh god, _CAS!”_

Dean screamed his name, and the ecstatic shout combined with his rim clenching around him hard, pulled Cas over the edge with him, spurting hot into Dean.

For several long minutes they just lay together, tangled and sweaty, waiting for their pulses to slow, their breathing evening out.

“You're amazing, Cas. That was…” he heaved a breath, and nuzzled at Cas’ throat, “incredible.”

“We should get up and apologize to Sam and Gabriel. He's on the couch in the living room. Actually, he might have slept through it. He's one of those people.”

“Tell you what, angel, you go have a shower, I'll go talk to Sammy.”

“Deal.”

 

**

 

Dean pulled himself out of bed with a slight wince, his ass aching in the most delicious way, both from the spanking and what followed. He felt his face heat as he remembered the way he'd begged Cas to spank him. And the way Cas had not only followed through, but checked on him every step of the way. He quickly slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, cleaning up hurriedly. He'd have a shower after talking to Sammy.

He pulled on his sleep pants again, and Cas pulled him close for a tender kiss. Dean was tempted to rejoin his lover in bed when Cas finally released him, but he realized the shower was long since turned off, and he'd better face the music, whatever the problem might be.

He wandered down the hall, bare-chested, and Sam gave him a look of pure disgust.

“Dean, I said it was alright to stay in Cas’ room while he's away. You bring home not one--” and he pointed down the hall, “--but two people--” he pointed at Gabriel's sleeping form in the living room, “--and then proceed to have sex in Cas’ bed? And don't think I couldn't hear you, you even called them Cas. You really need … to…”

Sam trailed off, his jaw dropping, and Dean felt a warm set of arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back against his lover, his soulmate, and grinned at the dumbfounded expression on Sam's face.

“Sam, allow me to introduce you to my soulmate. Hey angel, I thought you were taking a shower?”

“Missed you, baby. Come on, you can join me.”

They turned and walked back down the hall, arm in arm.

 

**

 

Sam stood there, gaping after the pair for a moment, then cringed as he heard Cas mention being worried about sub-drop.

_Nope. No, no, nope! Don't need to know that!_

“Me neither,” came a light tenor from the living room, and Sam turned, flushing as he realized he'd spoken aloud. A blond, disheveled head lifted from the couch, whiskey gold eyes raking over him from head to foot and back.

“Um,” Sam said intelligently, then realized who it must be. “Gabriel, right?”

“You have got to be Sam. Cassie described you. He did _not_ do you justice,” Gabriel said, a flirtatious tone.

Sam felt a blush heating his cheeks again, and he swallowed hard as he saw the mischief in Gabe's eyes. This guy was trouble.

And yet, he found himself intrigued.

“Coffee?” he offered. With Cas and Dean soulmates, they were bound to be spending time together.  Might as well start breaking the ice.

“Mmmm, kind as you are gorgeous. Tell me those beans are from the coffee shop though.”

Sam laughed softly, and nodded.

“Cas just about had a heart attack when he found out that half the time I was drinking instant.”

“Blasphemy!” Gabe exclaimed, grinning.

Sam smirked and held up the sugar bowl, laughing as Gabe nodded eagerly.

“How many?” Sam asked, showing off the oversized mugs they used.

“Three, but I might need a fourth.”

“Are you trying to rot your teeth?!” Sam demanded, horrified.

Gabe winked at him, and ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Still all there. Besides, how else do you think I end up so sweet?”

Sam shook his head, chuckling as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He handed over the mug, ready to warn Gabe about the temperature, when their fingers brushed. The mug fell to the floor unnoticed, shattering and sending coffee across the kitchen. Sam found himself with his arms around his soulmate, their lips meeting passionately as Sam bent to pull Gabe closer. Gabe pulled away briefly to hop onto the island counter, then immediately pulled Sam against him again, his hands locked in his hair.

Gabe broke the kiss, his chest heaving, and dropped his head against Sam's shoulder.

“I thought I'd never find you. I didn't think... wait. You came into the coffee shop, a few weeks ago.”

“Like three weeks ago, maybe, why?”

“Meg hit on you, I saw you turning away. I can't believe we were so close…”

“I… that was the day Cas called about the apartment. I nearly went back in, because I knew he worked there.”

“Meg whined about you.  She said her gaydar was way off with you,” Gabe told him, laughter in his eyes.

“Nah, I'm pan. I just lie flat out to avoid giving out my number. She was persistent, I'll give her that.”

“Mmm, let's talk about something other than one of my employees hitting on my soulmate, shall we?”

“Absolutely,” Sam agreed. Eyeing the smaller man in his arms, he made a quick decision. “Care for a tour, love?”

Gabe's head snapped up at the endearment, and a beautiful smile spread across his face.

“I'd like that.”

“Well, you've seen the kitchen, the living room, and last time you were here you might remember Cas’ room from the morning. Besides, I don't think we want to go in there. That leaves my office, which is completely full of Dean's furniture and boxes, and… and my room.”

Gabriel's whiskey eyes darkened, and he pulled Sam down for a kiss.

“You should definitely show me that.”

 

**

 

Cas got out of the shower first, making sure Dean was steady and warm, with no sign of sub-drop before he slipped out into his room. He wrapped himself in his bathrobe, and as he moved towards his bedroom door, heard a strange whine. He opened his door, only to have his ears assaulted by the unmistakable sounds of his brother and his roommate fucking.

“Oh god Sam, fuck I can't wait to get that cock in me, holy _fuck_ your mouth is amazing, how did I get so lucky to have you as my soulma-- _hnng oh god, YES!”_

Cas closed the door, blinking at it for a brief moment, then gave a full body shake. He turned and headed back to the bathroom with a grin.

“Hey Dean, you're not going to believe this…”


End file.
